Comme une Evidence
by Bakasims
Summary: Harry et Draco c'est une evidence. Ah oui ? Visiblement ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense. Même pas les concernés. Ou quand une erreur de Lucius donne un coup de pouce au destin. HP/DM, MPREG.
1. Prologue

**Démenti : Les personnages et le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Mpreg**

**Paire : HP/DM**

**Comme une Evidence**

_**Prologue [Partie 1]**_

Le silence s'éternisait. Seul le bruit incessant de la fine pluie s'abattant sur la porte vitrée menant au jardin se faisait entendre depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Draco Malfoy, le visage parfaitement impassible, soupira faiblement.

Assis sur un des confortables fauteuils du salon d'un beige déprimant, il attendait que ses parents lâchent leur « bombe ». La chose qu'ils souhaitaient lui dire mais qui les rendaient vraisemblablement si mal-à-l'aise que ni Lucius et ni Narcissa ne se décidaient à desserrer les mâchoires.

Finalement ce fut son père qui, après un long regard échangé avec sa femme, se lança.

« Draco », commença l'homme blond d'un ton beaucoup moins glacial qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le susnommé tiqua.

Quand son père lui parlait sur ce ton, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Non pas que ce fut rare. Mais sincèrement, Draco avait espéré que son père en ait fini avec ses « bêtises ». A vrai dire, le mot bêtise était un mot que l'on pouvait qualifier d'euphémisme ici, puisqu'ici il englobait tous les mauvais choix choix qu'avait fait son père, comme entre autres rejoindre Lord Voldemort.

« Notre famille sort d'une période difficile où nous avons du faire nombres de sacri... »

« Lucius, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot » s'exaspéra Narcissa.

Son père fronça ses sourcils mais ne rabroua étonnamment pas la jolie blonde pour ce qu'il aurait qualifier « avant » de manque de respect.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Depuis que son père avait frôlé le baiser du détraqueur à cause de la marque qu'il avait à son bras et qu'il avait été sauvé in-extremis lors du procès par sa mère qui l'avait fait passé pour un espion avec fausse vraie preuve à l'appui, pot de vin et argumentation un peu..., bon, carrément forcée, du Sauveur, son père se montrait beaucoup plus laxiste en ce qui concernait les préceptes malfoyiens.

« Lorsque le Lord régnait et que tu as échoué à la seule et unique mission qu'il t'avait confiée et qu'en plus de cela tu l'as ouvertement trahi en rejoignant l'ordre du Phœnix, » Lucius prit un temps d'arrêt pour scruter son fils, qui avait le visage tendu par l'inquiétude, « j'ai du trouver une solution pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à ta mère et j'ai fait appel à un démon mineur. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Invoquer un démon, même mineur, demandait une dose considérable de magie, de concentration et de connaissance. Il n'aurait jamais cru son père capable d'un sort de magie noire aussi complexe. Il rechignait à l'avouer mais il était...admiratif.

« Ce que ton père veut te dire Draco, c'est que le démon auquel il a fait appel est celui qui a fourni les démons présents lors de la bataille finale au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Le Lord était tellement sûr de gagner avec ces dix démons sur le terrain qu'il a oublié toute idée de torture sur notre famille » reprit Lucius.

« En quoi cela me concerne ? »

Il comprenait mieux la présence de ces êtres répugnants qui étaient venus à bout de nombreux sorciers et Aurors doués, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas toute cette mise en scène. Bon, son père était à l'origine de ce qui avait faillit coûter la victoire au camp de la lumière, et si cela se savait, il retournerait de suite à Azkaban mais Lord Voldemort était mort, sa famille, Blaise et Potter en vie alors on pouvait passer à autre chose maintenant, non ?

« Tu te doutes bien qu'un tel service n'était pas gratuit... Alors en échange, je lui ai donné ta main » dit Lucius avec répugnance.

Le Blond se demanda un instant qu'est-ce qui semblait le plus horrible pour son père, le fait que ce soit un démon ou que ce soit un démon de sexe vraisemblablement masculin qui deviendrait son époux avant de cligner des yeux en se rendant compte de la portée des paroles de son géniteur. Quand enfin l'information parvint à son cerveau, seul un gargouillement inintelligible sortit de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » répétât-t-il dans un souffle, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Nous étions en Guerre et tu étais dans le camp ennemi» se justifia Lucius.

« Dans le camp ennemi ? » rit amèrement Draco. « J'étais dans le camp des gagnants, Père ! Et vous...VOUS qui ne cessez de dire que je suis votre unique héritier, que je dois faire perdurer l'honneur des Malfoy en me mariant à une Sang-Pur et en engendrant un fils, vous ME vendez à un démon ! » hurla Draco en se levant, incrédule.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Draco. Ta mère était en danger et tu nous avais trahis » tonna Lucius en se levant lui aussi, surplombant son fils.

«Pas le choix ? Mais on a toujours le choix Père, c'est vous qui ne savez pas faire les bons choix ! » cria Draco.

La gifle qu'il reçut résonna un long moment dans le salon beige. Lentement, la tête tournée vers la gauche par la force du coup, Draco regarda tour à tour sa mère, qui avait détourné les yeux, une de ses mains devant sa bouche, et son père, qui le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte, la main toujours en l'air.

« Il suffit, Draco ! Ce qui est fait est fait alors ne fait pas l'enfant » le réprimanda Lucius en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Draco réprima l'envie de partir en courant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, et se rassit, essuyant discrètement les quelques larmes de fureur qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. La tête résolument baissée vers ses jambes et les poings serrés, il maudissait son père d'avoir eu l'idée de survivre à cette guerre. C'était certainement horrible de penser de cette façon, mais cela faisait de toute façon pas mal de temps qu'il ne considérait plus Lucius comme une figure paternelle. Severus remplissait bien mieux ce rôle alors qu'il n'étais pas ce qu'il y avait de plus démonstratif et affectueux comme parrain.

Son père posa une main sur son épaule en soupirant.

« Tu es mon fils et bien que tu ne fasses pas ma fierté, j'ai trouvé une solution pour empêcher ce démon de te prendre pour époux » dit-il en crachant le dernier mot.

« Dites plutôt que vous allez tout faire pour que je n'entache pas plus votre réputation et que je vous donne un descendant » répliqua Draco acide.

Il se demandait même comment son père pouvait encore y porter autant d'importance alors que leur influence avait nettement diminué après la grande Guerre. Même si son père s'en était sorti de justesse en retournant sa veste au dernier moment et en tuant deux grands mangemorts puis en déclarant avec aplomb qu'il avait toujours été un espion. Leur fortune avait été énormément entamée pour aider à la reconstruction du monde magique et le nom des Malfoy n'était plus aussi respecté.

Il sentit la poigne de son père se resserrer sur son épaule et grimaça de douleur.

« Tu peux voir les choses de cette façon si ça te chante » répondit finalement son père en regagnant son fauteuil.

Draco passa discrètement une main sur son épaule endolorie, refusant toujours de regarder ses parents.

« Ton père et moi avons décider de te marier à Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphnée Greengraas. C'est une Sang-Pur et une très jolie jeune fille vous ferez un très beau couple » dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

« En quoi est-ce qu'un mariage empêchera quelque chose ? » demanda le blond en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien nous ferons un mariage sorcier, vos magies seront liées et même le démon mineur ne pourra rien faire pour le briser. Certes, il ne sera pas heureux de voir que je n'ai pas rempli ma part du contrat et voudra certainement se venger, mais au moins notre nom ne sera pas traîné dans la boue à cause d'un mariage immoral » expliqua Lucius, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée » s'inquiéta Draco. « Contrarier un démon ne... »

« Tu préférerais l'épouser ? » coupa Lucius, le regard acéré.

« Non ! » se récria Draco « Bien sur que non, mais... »

« Alors c'est réglé. »

Lucius se leva, sa femme faisant de même.

« Les Greengrass seront là à dix-sept heure pour le rituel de fiançailles. Tâche d'être présentable et de te tenir correctement. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius sortit du salon d'une démarche princière. Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, une main massant ses tempes. Sa mère vint près de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« N'ait pas l'air aussi triste Draco, il est vrai que tu te marieras plus tôt que prévu mais c'est pour te protéger, ton père a vraiment fait des pieds et des mains pour te trouver une épouse convenable qui accepte de se marier d'un mariage sorcier à notre famille dans un si court laps de temps. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il tient vraiment à toi. »

Draco haussa les épaules et sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de quitter elle aussi le salon.

Le blond ferma les yeux, refluant son envie de pleurer. Il en avait vraiment marre que ses parents décident de son avenir sans le consulter. Il était toujours prévenu à la dernière minute et devait se contenter de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Le blond laissa sa tête retomber sur le heut du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, abattu.

Il allait se marier et ce sûrement avant la fin du mois d'août s'il en jugeait par la précipitation de ses parents. Le démon auquel son père avait offert sa main viendrait à l'évidence bientôt leur rendre visite, et il n'y avait qu'un seul jour où les forces du mal étaient bien plus puissantes qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était le 31 octobre. Halloween, la fête des morts.

**OooOoOoO**

Il avait appelé Blaise dès qu'il s'était à peu près remis de ses émotions. Et celui-ci, comme le bon meilleur ami qu'il était, avait accouru avec une heure de retard, dont il en avait profité pour demander plus d'informations sur le fameux démon auquel il était promis, mais au moins le Black avait été là pour écouter ses lamentations. Maintenant ils étaient dans sa chambre, Draco en train de se préparer pour sa rencontre avec les Greengrass et Blaise affalé sur son lit le conseillant sur ses vêtements.

« Un mariage sorcier ! » s'exclama Blaise. « Est-ce que tes parents sont tombés sur la tête ? Ça ne se pratique plus depuis des siècles ! »

« Je le sais, ils le savent, tout le monde le sait, mais tout le monde sait aussi que le lien qui unit les mariés est le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister » répondit-il en changeant sa chemise bleu pâle pour une chemise blanche après que Blaise ait secoué négativement de la tête.

« Quand bien même, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est comme une prison ? Tu seras lié à vie à cette fille, sans possibilité de la tromper... Même pas avec le plus innocent des bisous, sous peine de mourir et de l'entraîner aussi dans la mort, sans pouvoir t'éloigner d'elle plus d'un mois sous peine de mourir ! Tu devras partager tes sentiments et ta magie avec elle sans parler du fait que vous devrez couchez ensemble assez souvent pour que votre magie ne faiblisse pas et que tu devras tout faire pour éviter de ressentir tout sentiment négatif envers elle sous peine de devoir devenir soit dépressif, soit suicidaire, soit fou ou pire... Un meurtrier ! »

« Je sais tout ça Blaise ! Pas la peine de me le répéter ! » s'énerva Draco à bout de nerfs.

« Et tu acceptes quand même ? » demanda Blaise avec admiration.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Tu te rappelles ? J'ai un démon qui n'attend que de m'épouser ! » dit Draco en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Ouais je sais, mais pourquoi il veut se marier avec toi en fait ? C'est quoi son intérêt là-dedans ? ... Sans vouloir te vexer ! » demanda Blaise.

« C'est un prince incube et il a besoin d'un héritier. Sauf qu'il préfère les hommes aux femmes et qu'il a besoin que celui-ci soit un sorcier de Sang-Pur consentant. »

« Ah, donc en fait, il veut juste t'engrosser pour avoir un héritier incube » réfléchit le Black à voix haute « Ton père devait vraiment être désespéré pour accepter ça. »

Draco grimaça mais hocha la tête.

« Bah, couche avec lui, fais-lui un gosse et basta ! Après tout, les incubes ont la réputation d'être des canons. »

Draco le regarda de travers et Blaise lui sourit innocemment. Le blond secoua la tête, amusé, et reprit son habillage, enfilant une veste tout aussi noire que son pantalon.

«Sauf qu'apparemment les Démons, incubes, enfin bref les créatures de l'ombres, sont très à cheval sur les coutumes et s'ils peuvent coucher à droite et à gauche sans problème, dès que ça touche à la famille, ils sont hyper conservateurs et très strictes sur les règles. Donc s'il veut un gosse et perpétuer sa ligné il faut qu'il se marie avec le père de ses gosses. »

« Bah mon gars j'aimerais pas être à ta place » dit Blaise avec un air désolé.

« Merci de ta compassion, ça me touche » soupira Draco en laissant son ami nouer sa cravate.

« Eh en fait pourquoi tu t'habilles en moldu ? » demanda Blaise en se reculant.

« Pour montrer que nous sommes ouverts et que nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées que celui-qui-est-mort et que nous avons vraiment été des espions et tout le blabla que mon père m'a sorti » expliqua Draco avec lassitude.

Blaise fit une moue et Draco se regarda dans le miroir en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Je suis parfait non ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète pas, t'es toujours aussi sexy mais dis comme ça, on dirait que les moldus, tout ça, t'y crois pas vraiment. »

« C'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu envie de les exterminer que je dois les apprécier. »

Blaise sourit, amusé, et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le lit de son ami, Draco le rejoignant.

Il y eut un silence puis Blaise reprit la parole inquiet.

« Draco t'es sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, tu la connais même pas cette fille, peut-être que tu ne tombera jamais amoureux d'elle...Non en fait ça m'étonnerait que tu tombe un jour amoureux d'elle, vu que t'es gay » dit le Black sérieusement.

Draco pâlit légèrement, tendu.

« Raconte pas de bêtises, Blaise, je suis pas une tapette » dit-il fermement.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Mouais, c'est pas ce que disaient tes rêves mouillés » dit Blaise l'air de rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je met toujours un sort de silence sur mon lit ! » paniqua Draco.

« Sauf une fois, c'est moi qui ai dû le faire, mais t'inquiète pas, personne n'est au courant... Enfin je crois » dit son ami une main sur son menton en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Draco rougit et se cacha la tête entre ses bras sous le rire moqueur de son ami.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre grand chose... A part quelques "Prends-moi" assez explicites, sans parler de tes gémissements »

Draco tenta de se cacher un peu plus entre ses bras.

« J'ai...J'ai dit un nom en particulier ? » demanda timidement le blond.

« Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui peuple tes rêves les plus chauds » questionna Blaise, curieux.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'avais... » demanda Draco en marmonnant.

« Entendu ?...Bah c'est assez gênant tu en conviendras, enfin c'est pas le problème... Alors, t'es gay ou pas ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je suis pas gay, » grogna Draco, « je pouvais très bien penser à une fille qui me faisait ce genre de choses, ça existe les fantasmes bizarres, tu sais ! » s'exclama Draco avec tout l'aplomb qu'il possédait en relevant enfin la tête.

Blaise le regarda dubitatif puis soupira.

«Okay, si tu veux, moi en tout cas je suis gay si ça peut te rassurer, enfin plutôt bisexuel mais en ce moment c'est les mecs que je préfère. »

Draco le regarda les yeux rond, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

« Quoi ? Ça te choque tellement ? » demanda Blaise, clairement amusé.

Le visage de Draco se ferma soudainement et Blaise parut inquiet.

« Draco, écoute même si je te l'ai dit comme si de rien n'était, t'es la première personne à qui j'en parle, et puis tu sais, c'est pas bien grave, je me marierais quand même avec une fille et j'aurais des gosses et tout, alors fait pas cette tête. »

« Quelle tête ? » demanda Draco, en clignant des yeux.

« Comme si tu regrettais d'être devenus mon ami et que je te dégouttais. » dit doucement Blaise.

« Quoi ?...je...non, c'est faux ! Okay ? On est toujours amis mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on n'aborde plus ce sujet d'accord ? Moi je ne suis pas comme toi et toi il ne faut pas que t'oublie que t'es un Sang-Pur ! C'est pas pour no...toi ce genre de truc d'accord ? »

Blaise eut l'air blessé un instant mais sourit en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un silence mal-à-l'aise, puis le Black se leva sous le regard curieux de Draco.

« Bon, je vais y aller, ta belle-famille ne va pas tarder à arriver » déclara Blaise.

« D'accord. Merci d'être passé Blaise. »

« C'est rien t'es mon pote, après tout. »

Sur ces mots, et après une accolade un peu trop tendue de la part de Draco, son ami sortit de la chambre.

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatigué. Cette journée était un peu trop forte en émotions pour lui et encore le plus dur n'était pas encore passé.

Il regarda un moment son plafond, repensant à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue.

Peut-être...peut-être...peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Après tout, Blaise lui avait dit son secret. Alors il aurait pu lui dire que même s'il n'étais pas gay... Il était amoureux d'un garçon.

**OooOoOoO**

Le rituel de Fiançailles. Un passage obligé avant les fiançailles puis le mariage. C'était une sorte de cérémonie pour vérifier la pureté du sang, du corps, que la compatibilité magique ne soit pas au-dessous de 50%, mais aussi est surtout, pour vérifier que les deux futurs fiancés ne soient pas déjà engagés avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un rituel qui, permettait auparavant de rassurer les deux familles quant à l'implication de leurs enfants dans ce mariage, ne servait plus à grand-chose dorénavant, si ce n'est mettre mal-à-l'aise les futurs fiancé, avant les sorciers de Sang-Pur avaient pour coutume de rester vierge avant le mariage mais maintenant il était rare qu'un adolescent soit encore vierge à 18 ans. Même si dans son cas, Draco l'était.

Un peu par dépit, même s'il se targuait de dire qu'il suivait les préceptes malfoyens. Il avait du succès et avait beaucoup de prétendantes, mais il avait fallut que lorsqu'il s'intéresse au sexe, ce soit à l'instant où il était tombé amoureux. Depuis, il ne se voyait tout simplement pas donner sa virginité à une autre personne, même s'il était conscient que son amour à sens unique le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

En ce qui concernait la compatibilité magique, il était rare que deux personnes ne soient pas compatible magiquement mais ça arrivait et dans ce cas le mariage était annulé, puisque de toute façon le lien ne pourrait se faire. Et pour finir, même si certains Sang-Purs s'étaient liées avec leur "amour secret" pour éviter ce mariage-prison et avaient ainsi pu éviter le-dit mariage, l'autre famille repartant outrée, il n'existait que trois autres sortes de conditions qui pouvaient empêcher le mariage sorcier.

La première, c'était L'Union, celle que l'on utilisait actuellement pour se marier. Bien moins contraignante que le mariage sorcier, elle liait les magies, c'est-à-dire qu'elle formait une sorte de contrat magique entre les deux protagonistes, mais il était bien moins puissant et facilement cassant. Contrairement au mariage sorcier, qui, lui, permettait d'avoir accès à l'essence magique du conjoint et de l'utiliser comme s'il lui appartenait, le procédé était pratiquement irréversible, car il risquait de rendre au mieux les deux mariés Cracmols, au pire de les tuer.

La deuxième, moins répandu, étais appelé la goutte de la Lune. Il était surtout utilisé pour lier deux « espèces » différentes, comme un sorcier avec un loup-garou, un vampire, un veela etc... C'est sûrement ce lien qu'il aurait utilisé s'il s'était marié avec l'incube. Le seul inconvénient de cette union, c'est qu'en utilisant la magie élémentaire pour lier les individus, il fallait que la cérémonie de marriage ait lieu un jour de pleine lune. C'était le lien le moins puissant qu'il puisse exister, mais bon, un mariage, c'était surtout symbolique.

Et pour finir, il y avait l'Unique. Le lien le plus pur qui puisse exister entre deux personnes, mais surtout le plus rare. Il se créait lorsque deux âmes-sœurs se rencontraient et s'acceptaient. La magie instinctive se matérialisait autour des deux fiancés et se complétait pour ne former plus qu'une seule et unique magie commune. A vrai dire, dans l'histoire du monde magique, seuls deux cas avaient été recensés. Avoir une âme-sœur, c'était déjà quelque chose de rare, mais le rencontrer et que celui-ci vous accepte relevait presque de l'utopie. On n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations concernant ce lien, mais ce que l'on pouvait clairement dire, c'est que les sorciers en ressortaient beaucoup plus puissants.

Tout ça pour dire que faire le rituel de fiançailles n'était vraiment pas nécessaire et n'était considéré que comme une formalité. D'ailleurs ce rituel n'était réalisé que par les crétins qui voulaient se marier par un mariage sorcier et faire ça en respectant les anciennes coutumes.

Non, vraiment, il fallait être fou pour accepter ça. Mais son père avait raison sur une chose, personne ne pouvait briser un tel mariage, pas même un incube en colère.

Le rituel ne durerait qu'une heure, le temps de faire tous les tests, puis ses parents organiseraient des fiançailles digne de ce nom, avec un bal pour pouvoir les présenter à toute la communauté Sang-Pur et au Conseil. Puis sa mère préparerait un mariage en grande pompe où le ministre se déplacerait lui-même, ainsi que les médias, pour assister au mariage. Parce qu'il était certain qu'un mariage sorcier ferait la une des journaux - après tout personne n'était assez idiot pour faire un mariage sorcier sans être sûr d'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie la même personne.

Sauf lui.

Il allait vivre un enfer le reste de sa vie s'il ne tombait pas amoureux d'Astoria. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il ferait de son mieux et au pire des cas, il demanderait à son parrain de lui faire un philtre d'amour très puissant. Dire que tout ça, c'était de la faute de son père. Et puis comment avait-il réussit à convaincre la famille Greengraas de le suivre dans cette folie ?

Il n'arriverait certainement jamais à la cheville de son père question manipulation.

Du mouvement se fit entendre de la porte d'entrée et Draco revint à l'instant présent, se levant de son fauteuil en même temps que son père, qui serra d'une poignée de main viril le père de sa future fiancée. Draco s'avança, détaillant sa futur belle-famille.

Ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux bleus. Ils avaient la même aura de puissance que n'importe quel Sang-Pur et Draco ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'ils avaient été plutôt gâtés par la nature. La mère était un peu ronde mais elle savait se mettre en valeur. Le père avait l'air de quelqu'un de...gentil bien qu'un peu coincé. Daphnée était égale à elle-même, très jolie et souriante, et Astoria étais jolie certes. Mais son sourire était faux. Elle semblait aussi un peu timide et impressionnée mais regardait tout le monde dans les yeux et était très polie.

Rapidement, les parents se dirigèrent vers le salon pour prendre le thé. Sa mère l'intimant de prendre place dans trois canapés un peu à l'écart pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec sa futur belle-sœur et sa futur-fiancée.

Avec un sourire aimable bien qu'un peu crispé, il accompagna les deux jeune filles et celles-ci s'installèrent. Daphné entama la discussion sur son immense joie de voir l'insaisissable Draco Malfoy appartenir à sa famille, et de la chance que sa sœur avait d'avoir un aussi beau fiancé et que si elle n'avais pas déjà un petit-ami, elle l'aurait bien voulu pour elle. Et toutes sortes de choses superficielles de ce genre, qui donnaient déjà une migraine à Draco.

Dans un discret soupir, celui-ci fit alors semblant d'écouter le pépiement incessant de Daphnée, acquiesçant à chaque silence tout en essayant d'oublier le regard d'Astoria fixé sur lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure de ce traitement, leurs parents se levèrent, ayant apparemment terminé leur thé.

« Les enfants, il est l'heure » déclara Madame Greengrass avec un sourire enchanté.

Draco se leva pour les rejoindre quand Astoria s'agrippa à son bras avec un sourire.

« Tu sais, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, Draco » dit-elle avec un sourire tellement lumineux et sincère qu'il ne pouvait qu'être vrai cette fois-ci.

Un silence s'abattit dans le salon, avant que Madame Greengrass n'essuie quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux en murmurant un "i mignons" qui lui donna envie de vomir.

« Ils feront de merveilleux enfants » rajouta sa mère, lumineuse.

« C'est vrai que vous allez bien ensemble » confirma Daphne. « C'est bien que vous soyez déjà amoureux » ajouta t-elle et tout le monde approuva, discutant joyeusement en se rendant vers la salle où aurait lieu le rituel.

Draco regardait la scène sans vraiment la voir, ses oreilles bourdonnant de façon désagréable. D'un, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il étais tombé amoureux d'Astoria même si elle était très jolie, et de deux, plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il allait faire une regrettable erreur et qu'il devait faire confiance à son instinct et fuir très loin d'ici.

« Draco ? » l'appela Astoria, alors que celui qui les examinerait, les déclarerait fiancés puis les marierait, venait d'arriver par cheminette.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà trouvé un prénom pour notre futur garçon » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix trop aigüe.

« Oui. Que penses-tu de Scorpius ? »

Et là, Draco ferma les yeux très fort en espérant que quand il les rouvrirait, il se réveillerait dans son lit.

Malheureusement, quand il les rouvrit, tout le monde le fixait comme s'il était fou et il eut l'irrépressible envie de pleurer. Sa mère dû le sentir car elle prit les choses en main, demandant gentiment au Greengrass de commencer les tests, ceux-ci acceptant sans rechigner d'aller dans la salle d'à côté avec le marieur.

Dans une sorte d'état second, Draco vit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte laissant couler silencieusement ses larmes.

Il entendit très nettement son père pousser un soupir exaspéré et il se recula, se sentant honteux de se laisser aller comme ça.

« C'est bon Mère, je vais bien, j'ai juste paniqué » chuchota-t-il. Sa mère lui sourit doucement et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

« Et ça ose se prétendre mon fils » grogna Lucius.

Draco serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas, sa mère se chargeant de lancer un regard noir à son mari.

Trentes minutes plus tard, les Greengrass rentraient de nouveau dans la pièce, la mine réjouie. Le marieur annonça les résultats.

« Mlle Greengrass Astoria est une sorcière de Sang-Pur et n'est engagée dans aucune relation » dit le marieur avec ennui.

Lucius haussa les sourcils et les Greengras parurent un instant gêné, Astoria rougissant fortement.

Le marieur se racla la gorge et continua.

« Elle n'est cependant plus pure. »

Son père serra un peu plus fort sa canne mais ne dit rien et rentra à son tour dans la pièce, suivi de sa femme qui eut un sourire rassurant pour les Greengrass, ceux-ci se détendant d'un coup.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après que le marieur ait lancé un panel de sorts sur lui, les tests ne semblaient toujours pas prendre fin. Allongé sur un lit, Draco commençait à croire qu'il y ait un problème et ses parents aussi. Le marieur avait les sourcils froncés et relançait plusieurs fois le même sort depuis dix minutes.

Finalement, il soupira et annonça que c'était terminé. Draco se releva, regardant d'un œil peu intéressé le marieur discuter avec ses parents. Il ne voyait pas le problème. Il était vierge, il était de Sang-Pur et s'il s'était marié les dix-huit dernières années, il s'en souviendrait. Il ne restait plus que la compatibilité magique et le blond commençait vraiment à espérer qu'il soit l'un des rares sorciers dont la magie n'était pas compatible avec celle d'Astoria, avant de se rappeler que c'était soit Astoria, soit un incube. Et il n'avait pas besoin de préciser que le démon était hors de question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Draco en s'approchant.

« C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire Draco » précisa Lucius d'une voix polaire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais annoncer les résultats aux Greengrass. »

«C'est hors de question que vous leur annonciez les résultats, je ne... » commença Lucius mais le marieur le coupa.

« C'est la règle, quand bien même le résultat ne soit pas celui que vous attendiez. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit les Greengrass. Son père le regarda froidement avant de suivre le marieur et sa mère encore pâle les rejoignit.

Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Inquiet il les suivit dans l'autre pièce.

Son père venait de claquer la porte de la salle de réception, et sa mère était à deux doigts de pleurer, les Greengrass regardant la scène sans plus comprendre que Draco ce qu'il se passait.

« Monsieur Draco Malfoy est un sang-pur, il est vierge et sa compatibilité avec Mademoiselle Greengrass est de 71 % »

Eh bien, où était le problème ? Il avait même un bon taux de compatibilité, alors pourquoi tout ce cirque ?

« Cependant Monsieur Draco Malfoy est déjà engagé. Le mariage ne peut donc avoir lieu » termina le marieur.

Sur ces mots, il prit ses affaires et s'en alla par cheminette tandis qu'un silence religieux planait dans la salle.

« Quoi ? » souffla Draco.

« Vous vous êtes bien moqué de nous » gronda Monsieur Greengrass. « Ne perdons pas plus de temps dans cette maison. »

Madame Greengrass suivit son mari vers la cheminée, Daphnée lui lançant un regard mauvais et Astoria pleurant à chaudes larmes derrière elle.

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir » dit Madame Greengrass; acide.

Et ils s'en allèrent, alors que Draco; encore sous le choc ne pouvait que répéter "Quoi ?" en boucle.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond.<strong>

_Salut voilà la première partie du prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic, il y aura normalement 25 chapitres. _

_La suite arrivera surement Mercredi vu la rapidité avec laquelle ma béta corrige. _

_Cependant ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière, je n'en suit qu'à l'écriture du chapitre 1 et je passe le bac en Juin._

_Bakasims_


	2. Prologue Suite

_**Prologue [Partie 2]**_

Draco était dans sa chambre, ses méninges tournant à plein régime après le fiasco du rituel de fiançailles. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. C'était du délire, enfin ! Il s'en souviendrait s'il s'était lié avec quelqu'un ! C'était impossible ! La seule personne dont il était amoureux était un homme qui le rouerait de coups s'il savait qu'il l'aimait et il n'avait jamais été ivre au point de faire une chose aussi stupide ! Alors non, il ne pouvait pas être lié avec quelqu'un ! Le marieur avait du se tromper quelque part.

Ou alors, peut-être que le fait d'avoir souhaité si fort que quelque chose empêche le mariage avait fait que ce quelque chose s'était produit. Si c'était ça, il retirait son souhait. Certes, il ne voulait pas de ce mariage-prison, mais il voulait encore moins se marier avec un démon. Même si le démon était canon, il se refusait à porter en lui un enfant-démon. Rien que d'y penser, il frissonnait de terreur. Le corps des hommes n'était pas fait pour concevoir. Il ignorait comment le démon parviendrait à le rendre enceint et il ne voulait pas le savoir, même pas l'imaginer. Si... Si jamais cela arrivait, il se tuerait, il en était sûr et certain. Il se donnerait la mort... Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur son père, et Draco retint un frisson de peur en voyant le regard de glace que son père lui lança. Sa mère rentra à la suite de son mari et il se détendit légèrement.

« Boit ça » ordonna son père en lui tendant une fiole.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Du sérum de vérité ? » cracha Draco « Je vous ai dit que je ne me suis lié à personne ! Je ne mens pas ! » cria le blond.

Sa mère retint la main de son mari et Draco, qui avait fermer les yeux pour se préparer au coup, eut un faible soupir de soulagement. Il sentait encore la chaleur cuisante de la claque qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée et n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

« On te croit, Draco, mais le marieur ne mentirait jamais sur ce genre de chose. Ton père et moi pensons que, peut-être, quelqu'un t'a lié à lui à ton insu. »

Draco en doutait fortement. S'il était lié à quelqu'un, il l'aurait forcément sentit, mais il ne répliqua rien et prit la fiole.

« C'est une potion de magie noire. Elle montre la vérité et bien que je rechigne à l'utiliser sur toi à cause des effets secondaires dérangeants, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions » expliqua Lucius.

« Des effets secondaires ? » demanda Draco inquiet.

« Cesse de jouer les lâches, tu es un homme Draco, et en plus de ça, un Malfoy alors bois cette potion » tonna Lucius.

Draco lança un regard noir à son père mais abdiqua, buvant la potion en se demandant brièvement pourquoi elle avait un goût de fraise alors que les potions avait habituellement un goût atroce et s'endormit, plongeant dans des souvenirs longtemps oubliés.

Lucius ne perdit pas un instant, dès son fils endormi il posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci et demanda d'une voix claire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Montre-moi avec qui mon fils s'est lié. »

Dix-sept ans auparavant.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Lucius ! » demanda Narcissa, visiblement affolée._

_« Cet enfant a renvoyé le sort de mort sur le Lord, il est puissant » dit simplement Lucius en tendant l'enfant à Narcissa qui le prit tant bien que mal, calant Draco sur sa hanche._

_« Quand bien même ! Nous ne pouvons pas le garder, il doit avoir de la famille, les gens se poseront des questions ! »_

_« J'ai assez d'influence au ministère pour que nous puissions l'adopter sans problèmes. Les Potter sont morts et sa seule famille réside en des moldus ! Nous sommes une grande famille de Sang-Pur, ils nous donneront la priorité. » _

_Lucius passa une main fatiguée sur son visage._

_« Je m'occuperais des détails demain, je vais me reposer, tâche de bien t'occuper de lui. »_

_Narcissa soupira mais acquiesça, n'osant faire d'autre remarque. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et posa les deux enfants dans le lit de bébé de Draco._

_Elle sourit, attendrie, en les voyant se fixer curieusement et appela un elfe, elle aurait surement besoin d'aide à l'avenir._

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, manquant de peu le phénomène qui surprit le couple Malfoy qui étudiaient ce souvenir tout en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Draco avait posé sa main sur le bras d'Harry Potter et un courant magique s'était levé dans la pièce, faisant rire les enfants quand celui-ci les décoiffa légèrement._

_La scène se brouilla et ils apparurent dans la même chambre bien que celle-ci soit changée. _

_Draco et Harry semblait avoir cinq ans environ et étaient en train de se faire habiller par un elfe. Quand les enfants furent prêt, Narcissa apparut et prit la main des deux enfants, se dirigeant vers le jardin. Elle s'installa sur une chaise longue, un livre à la main, profitant du beau temps alors que les enfants jouaient à un jeu de course-poursuite près d'elle. Rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à leur environnement, ils s'éloignèrent, s'enfonçant dans les bois jouxtant le manoir et Narcissa, qui s'était assoupie, ne fut plus en vue. _

_Harry attrapa enfin Draco avec un grand sourire, particulièrement essouflé._

_« Touché ! C'est toi le troll ! » hurla Harry. Draco grimaça et s'assit par terre croisant les bras._

_« Tu triches, j'ai plus envie de jouer ! » bouda Draco._

_« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Tu dis ça juste parce que t'aimes pas faire le Troll ! T'es nul Draco ! C'est toujours moi qui doit faire le Troll ! » dit Harry en s'asseyant par terre à son tour, boudant lui aussi._

_« C'est toi qui est nul et d'abord, tu ressembles à un troll, alors c'est toi qui doit faire le troll ! Moi je suis un prince ! » répondit Draco avec hauteur._

_« Je ressembles pas à un troll , c'est toi le troll ! » cria Harry vexé._

_« Non c'est toi ! » répliqua Draco._

_« C'est toi et puis d'abord, je te déteste, t'es trop méchant ! » s'écria Harry en se levant et prenant une direction au hasard dans l'intention de rentrer._

_« T'as qu'à partir d'abord, j'en ai rien à faire, t'es plus mon ami » se renfrogna Draco en lui tournant le dos._

_Sans un mot de plus, le petit Harry disparut derrière les buissons après en avoir profité pour grimacer dans le dos du blond et celui-ci se retrouva seul. _

_Tout de suite, la forêt dans laquelle il était lui sembla moins accueillante et les bruits alentour plus menaçants. _

_Un craquement se fit entendre près de lui et il se retourna d'un bond, le cœur battant à la chamade._

_« Harry c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Seuls les bruits de la forêt lui répondirent et prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'engagea vers la direction qu'avait prise le brun plus tôt, son corps d'enfant tremblant. Un mouvement se fit entendre derrière lui et, mort de peur, Draco cria de toute ses forces le nom de son ami, puis il se mit à courir droit devant lui, des larmes de peur dévalant ses joues. Il tomba plusieurs fois mais se releva toujours, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible avec le loup-garou qu'il avait fini par s'imaginer lui courir après pour le dévorer. Finalement il se cogna contre Harry, qui s'était arrêter pour regarder une famille d'insectes bizarres_ _marchant sur une branche morte._

_Draco tomba durement sur les fesses, Harry, lui, tomba sur ses mains. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco s'était jeté sur lui et le serrait de toutes ses petites forces._

_« Me laisse plus jamais tout seul, s'il te plait, je suis désolé » murmura-t-il, encore essoufflé._

_Harry, qui remarqua tout de suite que le blond tremblait, hocha la tête avec vigueur._

_Draco se recula légèrement et un peu honteux, sa frayeur passée, demanda tout de même une confirmation._

_« Tu promets ? » fit-il en fixant Harry, les yeux mouillés de larmes._

_Harry lui prit les mains et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air très sérieux._

_« Si tu es le prince, moi je serais ton chevalier » promit Harry._

_Draco hocha la tête, son sourire revenant._

_« Je te jure que je serais toujours toujours là et que je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul mon prince » dit Harry avec toujours autant de sérieux bien que déjà un nouveau jeu de rôle ait germé dans sa tête._

_« Et moi je jure que tu seras mon seul chevalier pour toute la vie. » Dit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue, se prêtant au jeu._

_Lucius grimaça et serra les poings, mais continua de regarder la scène en silence._

_Une étrange lueur dorée entoura un instant les deux enfants alors qu'un vent magique faisait voleter leurs vêtements et leur cheveux._

_« Wouah » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps._

_« C'était quoi ? » demanda Harry._

_« Je sais pas » répondit sincèrement Draco. « Bon mon chevalier, j'ai faim, fais nous retourner au manoir » lança Draco en ne lâchant pas la main d'Harry._

_« Eh ! Je suis ton chevalier, pas ton esclave ! » protesta Harry._

_« T'as promis que tu ferais tout ce que je dirai ! » s'énerva Draco._

_« Non, j'ai dit que je te laisserais jamais tout seul ! » tressaillit Harry._

_« Je veux rentrer à la maison et j'ai faim » cria Draco_

_« Eh ben tu t'excuses d'abord ! » Harry croisa les bras et se retourna vers la branche morte où les insectes avaient maintenant disparu._

_Des sanglots se firent alors entendre et Harry se retourna pour voir Draco, recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de pleurer._

_« T'es vraiment une fillette » dit Harry._

_« Je suis pas une fillette, je suis un prince » protesta faiblement Draco._

_« D'accord, mon prince, viens, on rentre » conclut finalement Harry avec un sourire en tendant une main à Draco, qui l'a prit sans un mot._

_Draco suivit Harry silencieusement un petit moment avant de demander inquiet._

_« Euh...tu sais où est la maison ? »_

_« Non, on est perdu je crois » fit Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix. « Mais t'inquiètes pas, Draco, je suis ton chevalier maintenant alors on va retrouver maman et on va manger la tarte au fraises avec elle. »_

_Draco hocha la tête et serra un peu plus fort la main de Harry._

_Soudain un pouf se fit entendre et ils sursautèrent en voyant l'elfe qui les regardaient, réprobateur._

_« Monsieur et Madame Malfoy sont très en colère contre vous, jeunes maitres, vous ne deviez pas vous éloignez, vous... »_

_Il se fit interrompre par les deux enfants en pleur qui lui demandèrent de les faire rentrer à la maison. _

_Mal-à-l'aise l'elfe les fit transplaner dans le jardin où Narcissa et Lucius se disputaient au sujet de la disparition des enfants._

La scène se brouilla et les Malfoy se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où leur fils dormait d'un sommeil agité. Narcissa, inquiète, se précipita vers Draco qui semblait avoir de la fièvre et souffrir le martyr.

« Potter » gronda Lucius. « Il s'est lié avec Potter ! Un homme ! » s'exclama Lucius.

« Ce n'étaient que des enfants, Lucius, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'ils ne se sont pas vraiment liés. Même s'ils étaient déjà puissants à cet âge, c'est impossible qu'ils aient pu le faire » tenta-t-elle de calmer Lucius.

« Mon fils s'est lié a un homme, Narcissa ! Moi vivant, je n'accepterais jamais cela ! » tonna Lucius en quittant la chambre tel un ouragan.

« Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, Lucius » s'époumonna Narcissa en vain, avant de soupirer. « Mon dieu Draco, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ! »

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné et une horrible sensation de nausée. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait mal dans tous les muscles de son corps.

« Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux » dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa mère.

Il but difficilement la potion mais une fois cela fait, il se sentit relativement mieux et ses idées semblaient plus claires.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange » se murmura-t-il pour lui même.

« Où tu étais un prince et Harry Potter un chevalier ? » demanda sa mère avec un sourire semi-amusé.

Draco rougit instantanément alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher un « Comment ? » de franchir ses lèvres.

« Tout simplement parce que ce n'étais pas un rêve mais un souvenir » dit sa mère sérieusement.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Potter n'a jamais fait partie de notre famille ! » s'écria Draco.

« A vrai dire... Si. »

Devant le regard incrédule de son fils, sa mère soupira.

« Cet épisode peu concluant a été rayé des registres mais Lucius a bien adopté Harry Potter, le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort et la mort de Lily et James Potter. Nous l'avons élevé comme notre fils, bien qu'il soit un Sang-Mêlé, car ton père ne cessait de dire qu'il était puissant et célèbre et que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour notre famille. Même si, bien qu'il l'ait dit, il persistait à tenir sa présence dans le manoir secrète au cas où Voldemort ne serait pas vraiment mort. Harry Potter et toi vous êtes tout de suite très bien entendus, on pouvait même dire que vous étiez inséparables malgré vos disputes incessantes. »

Sa mère eut un sourire nostalgique et reprit.

« Il faut dire que tu l'obligeais toujours à faire des choses, qu'elles soient possibles ou non, pour satisfaire ton ego surdimensionné et tes caprices, et Harry finissait toujours par t'obéir. Enfin, peu après le jour où vous avez disparus, vous êtes devenus encore plus proches, et moi comme Lucius pensions que c'était dû au fait que vous aviez vécu quelque chose de traumatisant mais quelques mois après... »

Narcissa grimaça mais reprit.

« Nous étions tous réunis dans le petit salon rose après le repas du soir, tout était calme jusqu'à ce que vos chuchotements deviennent des cris. De ce que je me rappelle, vous parliez de vos amoureuses, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, et Harry Potter avait dit qu'il se marierait avec la princesse Parkinson. Tu étais tellement possessif à l'époque, plus que tu ne l'es maintenant, et tu as commencé à crier et t'énerver qu'il était ton chevalier et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se marier avec une princesse. Je me rappelle que j'avais bien ri face à ta crise de jalousie pour la main de Miss Parkinson. »

Narcissa s'arrêtat un instant, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose et regarda étrangement son fils.

Draco comprit immédiatement ce qui la chiffonnait, et même s'il ne se rappelait pas de la scène, il se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'il voulait Pansy Parkinson pour lui tout seul mais plutôt qu'il voulait Harry Potter pour lui. Même s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il soit déjà amoureux de Potter à cet âge. Non c'était impossible qu'il l'ait été. Ce devait être sa possessivité, il se faisait des idées et sa mère aussi.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Draco avec un visage qu'il espérait neutre.

« Hum... Oui. Alors ensuite, il a simplement dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre toutes les princesses pour toi, et toi tu as dit qu'il avait un prince et que c'était bien suffisant. »

_« Oh mon dieu » p_ensa Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit cela, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, la phrase ne voulait pas nécessairement dire ce qu'il pensait mais, se connaissant, il savait que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait. Il tenta de respirer calmement, en espérant que ses parents aient pris cette phrase pour une simple marque de possessivité. Il n'avait que 5 ans après tout, et on ne tombait pas amoureux à l'âge de cinq ans, surtout pas d'un garçon. Même si c'était vraiment romantique de dire que l'on était amoureux depuis toujours.

« Harry a semblé réfléchir à ta phrase, puis il s'est approché de toi et t'a embrassé. Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser sur ta bouche, mais quand il a ajouté que tu serais son amoureux, ton père a, pardonne-moi l'expression, péter un câble. Moi, je dois dire que j'étais trop choquée pour réfléchir, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir, mais ton père a pris les choses en mains. Il t'a écarté d'Harry en hurlant que son fils ne serait pas une erreur de la nature et tout un tas de chose dont je ne me rappelle plus vraiment mais dans ce goût-là. Je me rappelle juste qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et que tu semblais toi aussi choqué. »

Bien suû qu'il avait dû être choqué. Peut-être pas à cause du baiser, après tout à cet âge-là, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais même aujourd'hui, il était rare que son père soit dans un tel état de rage qu'il hurle comme un damné. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois comme ça, et il avait pleuré toute la nuit. C'était lorsque par un concours de circonstances, son père l'avait vu habillé en fille. L'une des choses les plus effrayantes et traumatisantes qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Alors penser qu'il ait vu son père de cette façon à même pas cinq ans !

« Et je te comprends, tout de même se faire embrasser par un garçon » grimaça sa mère.

Draco ignora le serrement qu'il eut dans son cœur. Maintenant, il avait la preuve que son père n'était pas le seul homophobe dans sa famille. Pas qu'il soit homo, mais il aurait espéré un peu plus de tolérance de la part de sa mère, surtout après une guerre aussi sanglante et basée sur l' intolérance que la Grande Guerre.

« Enfin, le lendemain, ton père avait fait appel à Dumbledore et lui avait donné la garde d'Harry. Malheureusement, ça s'est révélé plus compliqué que prévu parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de crier et de hurler pour qu'on ne vous sépare pas. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de vous effacer la mémoire. Un sort aussi puissant sur des enfants était vraiment dangereux, mais c'était Dumbledore qui s'en était chargé alors tout s'est déroulé à merveille » termina Narcissa.

« Alors Harry Potter a fait parti de notre famille » réalisa difficilement Draco.

« Oui, pendant quatre ans. Mais bon, c'est normal que ça n'est pas marché. Harry n'était même pas un Sang-Pur. Enfin il semble être guéri de sa tare puisqu'au dernières nouvelles il était amoureux d'une Weasley. »

« Je ne suis pas gay » dit soudainement Draco ne pouvant s'en empêcher après le regard étrange qu'il avait reçu de sa mère.

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ! » s'écria sa mère, surprise.

Bizarrement Draco ne se sentit pas soulagé de la réponse de sa mère. Celle-ci soupira tristement et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci, étonné, se laissa faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de te rendre compte que tu t'es lié a un homme, qui plus est ton pire ennemi. Mais sache que ton père fait tout son possible pour annuler ces fiançailles. »

« Fiançailles ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Oui Draco » dit avec compassion sa mère. « Pendant que tu dormais, ton père et moi avons fait appel à des experts en sortilège et... »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » la coupa Draco.

« Une semaine et demi, mon chéri. Donc je disais que nous avons fait appel à des experts pour découvrir la nature de ton lien. Qui s'est révélé être semblable à celui que l'on lance pour fiancer deux personnes. A dire vrai, les experts étaient perplexes. Votre lien n'est... Pas conventionnel et trop complexe pour qu'ils arrivent à expliquer en si peu de temps comment ça a pu arriver alors que vous n'aviez que cinq petites années. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que vous n'étiez que des enfants, puisque même si votre magie instinctive est très puissante, ce n'est pas irréversible et le lien semble s'être affaibli avec le temps. Il suffira juste que Potter et toi décidiez d'un commun accord de briser vos fiançailles pour être de nouveaux libres. Enfin, c'est la théorie des experts et bien qu'ils ne soient pas sûrs que ça marche, c'est la seule solution que nous aillons trouvée, alors ça marchera, je te fais confiance mon chéri ! »

La jolie blonde relâcha son fils avec un sourire et passant une main dans les cheveux doux de son unique héritier, se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Bon, je doute que les Greengrass accepte une nouvelle fois de fiancer leur fille, mais ce petit retour dans la passé m'a rappelée que les Parkinson avait eux aussi une fille. J'ai pris contact avec eux et ils ne seraient pas contre. Leur fille n'est pas très jolie mais c'est la seule que nous aillons sous la main » soupira-t-elle.

« Le principal c'est que ce soit une Sang-Pur, et pour vos enfants, nous n'aurons qu'à espérer que le sang des Black et des Malfoy prédomine. Je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre si mes petits-enfants ne ressemblent à rien. »

Draco n'écoutait plus ce que sa mère racontait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son esprit n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose.

Il était fiancé à Harry Potter.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the sky with diamond.<strong>

_Salut à tous et Woaw ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme ! J'ai vraiment été surprise et ce n'est que du bonheur de voir que j'ai réussi a vous donnez envie de lire la suite !_

_Bien que vous m'ayez mis une certaine pression, j'éspère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ! _

_Je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews et je regrette de ne pouvoir le faire pour les anonyme mais pour les autres je ferais en sorte de m'acquittez de cette tâche demain =D._

_En ce qui concerne le prologue je sais qu'il est très long (je n'avais moi-même pas prévu de dépasserr les 5 pages et j'en ai fait 20 -_-) et qu'on ne peut d'ailleurs plus vraiment appeler cela un prologue mais j'en avais absolument besoin. Maintenant que le décor est planté on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses avec dès le prochain chapitre l'apparition d'Harry ^^. Mais je n'en dit pas plus vous lirez par vous même !_

_En ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, je met à jour régulièrement mon profil pour vous tenir informé. Le prochain chapitre n'étant qu'à peine commençé vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas avant samedi...mais bon comme d'habitude les prévisions ne sont pas mon fort alors prenez cette information comme une hypothèse plutôt qu'une affirmation._

_Sur ce à bientôt et milles merci a tous pour vos encouragement !_

_A bientôt._

_Ps : Le Démenti ne sera comme d'habitude plus écrit dans les prochains chapitre et ce sera certainement la dernière fois que vous verrez un blabla aussi long xD._

_Bakasims._


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Draco frissonna. Il faisait un peu frais dans les couloirs de Poudlard une fois la nuit tombée. Les cours avaient repris trois jours auparavant, dans une atmosphère un peu étrange. Il faut dire que se retrouver à l'endroit où avait eu lieu la Grande Bataille avait de quoi raviver de nombreux souvenirs, tous plus ou moins désagréables. Pourtant, les architectes avaient fait un très bon travail de rénovation en si peu de temps et personne n'aurait pu dire que le château avait été attaqué par une armée de Mangemorts et de démons il y a maintenant sept mois. Le temps avait repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le blond platine arrêta sa ronde de préfet pour s'asseoir et regarder un instant le parc de Poudlard. La lune n'était pas parfaitement ronde mais elle éclairait relativement bien et Draco pouvait distinguer le professeur de Botanique qui vérifiait sa serre. Draco soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à bien dormir cette nuit aussi. Trop de choses passaient et repassaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse dormir sereinement. La première était la réaction de son père, qu'il redoutait, quand celui-ci apprendrait que c'était Blaise Zabini le préfet-en-chef et non lui. Il était content pour Blaise, vraiment, son ami était après tout un excellent élève et Draco s'était relâché l'année précédente, alors c'était normal que lui ne soit que préfet. Mais son père le regarderait encore avec cette air déçu qui, peu importe le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été proche de lui, faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur. Son père avait beau ne pas être le meilleur père qui soit, et lui avait beau dire qu'il aurait préféré avoir Snape comme père, il était toujours affecté par ce que Lucius pensait de lui et peu importe qu'il essaye de le nier, Draco savait que toute sa vie il chercherait à le rendre fier de lui, même pour la plus petite chose qui soit. Peut-être que son père ne pourrait jamais être fier de lui peu importe ce qu'il fasse, mais bien que Lucius ne soit vraiment pas un modèle, il voulait vraiment voir son père lui sourire, le serrer dans ses bras dans ses rêves les plus fous, et lui dire qu'il était fier de lui, son fils et qu'il était digne d'être un Malfoy. Et pour ça Draco ferait n'importe quoi.

Enfin, pour l'instant, l'une de ses priorités était de briser ses fiançailles stupides avec Potter. Potter, rien que de penser à lui faisait accélérer le rythme de son stupide cœur et amenait un sourire stupidement niais sur ses lèvres. Potter, Harry Potter n'étais pas encore arrivé à Poudlard. D'après ses sources, il aurait passé toutes ses vacances en Russie, mais pour y faire quoi ? Même les amis du Golden Boy ne le savait apparemment pas. Draco espérait sincèrement qu'il se dépêcherait de revenir. Pas parce qu'il lui manquait ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, non, il aurait été débile de penser ça, mais parce que l'échéance approchait et qu'un mariage demandait un minimum de préparation. D'ailleurs, Pansy était étonnamment lumineuse depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle deviendrait peut-être la prochaine Madame Malfoy. Bien que sa mère ne la garde sous la main seulement au cas ou elle ne trouverait pas mieux. D'après le parchemin qu'il avait reçu ce matin-là, Narcissa avait élargi ses recherches à des jeunes filles françaises.

Draco se leva et continua sa ronde. Normalement, c'étaient les préfets-en-chef qui s'en chargeaient mais Blaise lui avait laissé sa place, prétextant être vraiment trop fatigué. Draco savait que son meilleur ami était au courant de ses insomnies et lui avait juste fourni le moyen de se détendre un peu. Blaise était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment adorable avec lui et Draco ne pouvait juste plus concevoir un avenir où il ne serait pas présent, ça serait définitivement trop triste. Le Black était son seul véritable ami parmi ceux qui l'entouraient. Bon il y avait peut-être aussi Emrys, le cousin de Blaise avec qui il se sentait très à l'aise aussi.

Emrys était un cousin éloigné de Blaise. Le teint caramel, des yeux couleurs chocolat et en forme d'amande, des cheveux châtains lisses, soyeux et longs jusqu'au cou. Un corps fin mais musclé soutenant un visage d'ange irrésistible. Emrys était un garçon très séduisant, qui savait jouer de ses charmes pour séduire et, surtout, ne s'en cachait pas. Il était arrivée à Poudlard l'année précédente, en provenance du Canada, comme bénévole à Saint-Mangouste alors que la Grande Guerre était à son paroxysme, les conflits se faisant plus sanglants chaque semaine. Emrys était rentré dans leur année, à Serdaigle. Très intelligent, il se destinait à une carrière de médicomage et avec son talent, son cousin et Draco savaient qu'il réussirait sans nul doute dans cette branche.

Draco avait longtemps détesté le cousin de Blaise, avant de devenir presque aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était avec le Black. A vrai dire, le fait qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard puis, et surtout, qu'il devienne ami avec des Griffondors et en particulier avec Harry Potter, avait joué dans la balance et le châtain avait longtemps été son nouveau bouc émissaire. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'où venaient ses blessures plus ou moins graves, et jamais il n'avait chercher à se défendre. C'est Blaise qui avait tout découvert et lui avait passé un savon. Leur amitié en avait pâtit et il s'était finalement excusé de mauvais grâce. Emrys ne lui avait pour autant pas pardonné et Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir faire la paix avec lui tant que son cousin ne l'avait pas fait avant. Et puis finalement, alors que les mois s'écoulaient, celui-ci était venu le voir, comme ça, sans que rien n'ait été fait de particulier, et avait entamé la discussion sur un sujet banal. Blaise était redevenu son meilleur ami et il s'était trouvé des atomes crochus avec le châtain, qui avait fini par devenir un ami proche.

Blaise et Emrys étaient les seules personnes avec qui il se sentait à l'aise et bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à trouver en Emrys un confident, contrairement à Blaise auquel il vouait une confiance aveugle, ils étaient aussi importants l'un que l'autre pour le blond. Puis il y avait les autres, Pansy, Millicent et Théo, qui faisait aussi partie de son groupe d'amis mais il était bien moins proche d'eux que des amis devraient l'être. Ils étaient surtout des personnes avec qui il parlait de sujets banals et avec qui il passait son temps à Poudlard. Bien que Pansy soit une amie d'enfance, il ne l'avait jamais appréciée plus que ça et ça s'était empiré quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais au fond, c'était une fille gentille.

« Malfoy, que fais-tu donc dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

Draco tressaillit.

Cette voix. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille puisqu'elle était la seule à le rendre aussi fébrile et maladroit quand il l'entendait. Draco ferma les yeux et prit son temps pour empêcher un sourire heureux de se former sur ses lèvres puis il se retourna, ses yeux détaillant sans son consentement la silhouette du brun. Harry Potter. Son regard se verrouilla directement sur lui et il ne put qu'apprécier ce qu'il voyait de son ancienne Nemesis. Celui-ci portait un débardeur noir qui mettait en valeur ses muscles. Il avait un tatouage tribal qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur son épaule gauche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille et cachaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair si célèbre, mais ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut ses yeux verts, d'un vert unique et fascinant. Des yeux verts sans plus aucune barrière qu'étaient les lunettes. Draco s'arracha à cette vue qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite et le rendait fébrile et mal-à-l'aise, et mit ses mains dans ses poches, voulant par là paraître nonchalant, détendu et à l'aise alors qu'il avait étrangement chaud, que ses mains tremblaient, et qu'il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il allait s'évanouir si Potter continuait à le fixer aussi intensément.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais à l'effet qu'avait le regard de Potter sur lui. Autant, quand il n'était pas encore amoureux de lui, ça allait, autant maintenant ce n'était plus vivable. Il perdait tout simplement tout ses moyens et avait d'ailleurs passé la plupart de son temps, l'année dernière, à fuir le Sauveur et à le regarder de loin. C'était pathétique, il était pathétique, et il devait absolument arrêter d'agir comme ça et d'être amoureux d'Harry Potter ! Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça. Ne plus avoir de contrôle. Il n'aimait pas ne plus arriver à agir normalement avec lui. Et surtout, il ne voulait plus être amoureux de lui, ça faisait mal et c'était mal ! Il le savait, il en était conscient, pour autant ça ne changeait rien au fait que le simple fait que Potter le regarde faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur et qu'il se demande s'il était parfait et si ce que le brun voyait de lui lui plaisait un minimum avant de se mettre des claques mentales en se répétant pour la millième fois qu'il ne devait pas chercher à lui plaire mais l'oublier.

Bien malgré lui, son regard argenté se verrouilla une nouvelle fois aux yeux verts de Potter et il y plongea allègrement avant de se forcer à détourner le regard encore une fois et à regarder le mur à sa droite.

« Potter » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Au moins il n'avait pas bafouillé se félicita-t-il.

Potter s'approcha de lui et les battements de son cœur semblèrent se multiplier par mille.

« Malfoy » répéta Harry, qui semblait amusé par il ne savait quoi.« Ça faisait longtemps. »

Draco ne dit rien mais jeta un coup d'œil vers Potter qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et s'était appuyé sur le mur d'un air nonchalant, son regard fixé vers les fenêtres de Poudlard, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il était beau, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Divinement beau et insaisissable.

« Depuis le procès de mon père, en effet. » Le blond se félicita sa voix était froide et ne tremblait pas.

Le procès de son père. Potter avait eu une dette envers sa mère après la bataille et quand celle-ci lui avait demandé son appui, Harry avait accepté avec réticence.

Potter eut un plus large sourire et s'approcha plus près, beaucoup trop près puisqu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco arrêta de respirer un moment et resta figé quand le brun leva sa main pour la poser sur son épaule. Il ne put que remarquer que le brun avait encore grandit et le dépassait assez pour devoir se pencher légèrement pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

« J'ai appris ce matin que nous étions fiancés » murmura-t-il.

Le blond rougit un peu plus mais ne dit rien. L'odeur de Potter était envoûtante, il sentait divinement bon. Mais surtout, il sentait la chaleur de la main de Potter sur son épaule et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il se recule de toute urgence pour pouvoir garder ses neurones en place et qu'il arrête de fixer les lèvres du brun parce que de toutes façons, elles ne lui faisaient absolument pas envie et qu'il n'avait absolument aucun besoin d'embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices.

Draco releva prestement les yeux pour les poser sur autre chose et se sentit se liquéfier par l'intensité de son regard. Les yeux de Potter étaient trop verts. Draco se recula de plusieurs pas, s'écartant du danger. Ça n'allait pas du tout, il ne ressentait absolument pas ce qu'il devrait ressentir pour Potter. Il fallait qu'il garde les pieds sur terre, Potter était un garçon.

« Je dois y aller » murmura Draco avant de se racler la gorge et de toiser le brun, se ressaisissant brusquement. « Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre Potter ou sinon j'enlève 10 point pour Griffondor »

Harry sourit amusé. « Je t'ai connu plus sévère. » Puis il reprit soudain son sérieux : « A propos de nos fiançailles je... »

« Nous en parlerons dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, c'est lui qui se chargera de les briser » couina précipitement Draco.

« Alors tu veux les briser ? » émit pensivement le brun.

Draco eut un accroc dans sa respiration.

« Pas toi ? » demanda-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry prit son temps pour répondre, semblant réellement réfléchir à la question. Draco, lui, se demandait comment Potter pouvait même ne serait-ce que songer à une réponse positive et ne pas hurler et l'insulter, alors même que dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pousser la torture en allant jusqu'à s'imaginer se marier avec lui. Ce qui aurait été tout a fait compréhensible puisque Potter le détestait. Et lui aussi, s'admonesta-t-il a penser.

« Si, bien sûr que si, c'est mieux pour toi » répondit-il.

Puis il lui fit un signe vague de la main et commença à s'en aller, laissant Draco figé par la réponse du brun.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le reste de la soirée fut un calvaire pour Draco, qui n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir, se ressassant sans cesse la dernière phrase de Potter qui n'était absolument pas une réponse en soi ! N'aurait-il pas pu tout simplement dire « Non » au lieu de lui donner une réponse qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre ? Il fallait croire que non, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier !

Ce matin avait aussi été une dure épreuve à supporter. Alors qu'il voulait juste arrêter de penser à Potter, il fallait que ce nom soit sur toutes les langues. Parce qu'évidemment, le retour de Potter à Poudlard ne pouvait définitivement pas passer inaperçu. Et pour toutes ces raisons, dès qu'il avait eu une heure de libre, il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de préfet de Blaise et s'était affalé sur le lit de celui-ci, profitant avec bonheur du silence.

Son meilleur ami, qui jusque là, ne lui prêtait aucune attention, plongé dans un paquet de feuilles que le professeur Snape leur avait données après l'annonce du directeur sur le bal d'Halloween qu'il voulait mettre en place, déposa les dites feuilles contenant des sorts qui aideraient les préfets en charge de l'organisation de ce bal à décorer la salle.

« On aura jamais le temps de faire quelque chose de correct en à peine deux mois ! » souffla Blaise.

« T'inquiète pas trop, Granger fera sûrement en sorte que tout se passe à merveille lors de ce maudit bal. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. C'est plutôt une bonne idée, je trouve, moi » assura le Black en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Draco.

« Si tu le dis » répondit Draco, pas intéressé.

Blaise ne relança pas le sujet et enleva ses chaussures puis monta sur le lit et s'installa sur les fesses du blond qui le regarda curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Un massage » répondit Blaise.

Draco eut un sourire enjoué et se releva un instant pour enlever sa robe de sorcier et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, les posant près de lui et s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit. Blaise reprit sa place sur lui un peu perplexe, il ne dit cependant rien et commença son massage dans le silence confortable de la chambre.

Encore une fois, Draco repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Bien qu'il rechignait à l'avouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais la réponse de Potter avait insidieusement insuffler un faible espoir dans le cœur de Draco, et malgré tous ses efforts, cet espoir d'un amour réciproque ne cessait de grandir.

Il était quand même fiancé à l'homme qu'il aimait et celui-ci ne semblait pas plus déranger que ça par l'information. Bon, c'était accidentel, mais quand il y repensait, Potter et lui c'était une évidence. Enfants déjà, ils étaient tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'étaient fiancés. Puis, alors même que leurs mémoires avaient été effacées, ils s'étaient revus et avaient encore une fois été attirés l'un par l'autre. Bon, Potter avait refusé son amitié, mais ils étaient tellement amoureux et c'était tellement fort que ça s'était transformé en haine. Ne dit-on pas que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ? Et ils s'étaient haïs drôlement fort quand même, et presque tout les jours, à Poudlard. Jusqu'à leur cinquième année, où il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour Harry et son air sombre, et qu'il retombe petit à petit amoureux de lui.

C'était évident ! Potter et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble !

« Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un débile ? » questionna Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire de Draco se fana et il plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller avec un soupir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films de ce genre.

Si seulement Potter était une fille, tout serait bien plus simple. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller demander une potion à son parrain, celle pour arrêter d'être amoureux. Le contraire existait alors peut-être que...

« Euh Dray ? »

Le blond laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit, il racontait n'importe quoi. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à gérer la situation. D'un côté, il voulait plus que tout que Harry l'aime aussi et le simple fait d'y penser le rendait complètement stupide, niais et heureux mais de l'autre, il savait que c'était mal d'aimer un homme, de vouloir un homme. Ses parents le lui avaient trop souvent répété pour qu'il l'oublit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas céder à ses désirs parce que si ses parents l'apprenaient, il ne survivrait certainement pas à leur courrou et leur air dégoûté et déçu.

« J'étais en train d'essayer de me persuader de quelque chose sans y croire une seconde » finit par répondre Draco, fataliste.

« Hum... » répliqua très intelligemment Blaise, pas plus concerné que ça.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Blaise reprenne la parole, hésitant.

« Tu te rappelle du secret que je t'ai confié au début du mois ? » reprit le Black quand il eut fini de masser son ami, ne résistant pas à la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Draco qui remettait sa chemise se tourna vers Blaise, curieux. Celui-ci attira la tête du blond sur ses genoux, Draco se laissant faire allongea ses jambes sur le lit. Blaise sembla étonné.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » demanda Draco en fermant les yeux quand son ami joua avec ses cheveux, pensif.

« Okey, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es beaucoup plus à l'aise avec moi maintenant que tu l'étais avant ? Je veux dire, je pourrais te faire des trucs comme...t'embrasser » chuchota très sérieusement Blaise en se penchant très près des lèvres de Draco.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, amusé.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas » fit Draco serein.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » demanda un Blaise sceptique.

« Parce que de un, je suis un garçon et de deux, si tu le fais, je te jette un sort cuisant » menaça Draco.

Blaise eut un sourire joueur et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Tu veux parier ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'oseras pas » sourit Draco.

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit et il se pencha vers Draco effleurant juste ses lèvres avant de se redresser. Draco s'était complétement figé et Blaise éclata de rire. Le blond se leva d'un bond tendant un doigt accusateur vers Blaise.

« Tu...tu...tu...tu m'as...tu... » bégaya Draco, rouge coquelicot.

« Embrassé, oui » sourit Blaise amusé.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Draco en lui tournant le dos et en posant une main sur ses lèvres, choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaise est vraiment osé lui voler son premier baiser.

« Oui bon » répliqua Blaise qui commençait à être un peu mal-à-l'aise. « C'était juste un baiser, pas besoin de faire tout un plat, Dray. »

Draco ne répondit pas immobile et Blaise soupira, clairement vexé.

« Bon, je m'excuse, okey j'aurais pas dû, » grogna Blaise.

Draco se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea vers Blaise avec l'intention de le frapper, celui-ci toujours assis sur son lit fut surpris par la rougeur toujours aussi prononcé de son ami.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Blaise ! Je trouve pas ça drôle, tu n'avais pas le droit de les...les.. » émit finalement Draco en renonçant à lui faire mal.

« Embrasser ? » continua Blaise, désabusé.

« De les violer ! » rectifia Draco.

« Ce que tu peut être prude et coincé.C'était quand même pas ton premier baiser! » râla Blaise.

Draco plissa les yeux, énervé.

« Blaise je suis en train de commencer à te détester, alors retire ça tout de suite. Je suis pas coincé ! » fit Draco, les poings serré, réellement énervé et gêné.

Blaise se releva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, les sourcils froncés.

« C'était même pas un vrai baiser, alors détends-toi, je ne le referais plus, okey ? »

« Je ne peut pas simplement oublier, tu es un garçon je te signale et tu m'as voler mon premier baiser ! » Répondit Draco avec Véhémence.

« D'accord, je suis désolé » s'exaspéra Blaise. « C'est bon, tu me pardonnes ? »

Draco s'assit sagement près de lui avec un hochement de la tête rigide et, avec un soupir, Blaise l'attira de nouveau sur ses genoux.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne le referais plus Draco, tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda-t-il sérieux.

Draco le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis sourit, et Blaise le sentit enfin se détendre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Draco passa sa main sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. En fait, il avait à peine sentit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement, et il savait qu'il avait exagéré en le prenant autant à cœur, mais ça l'avait vraiment mis mal-à-l'aise et dans tout ses états.

« Blaise ? » appela timidement Draco après un moment.

« Quoi ? » répliqua grincheusement celui-ci.

« T'es pas amoureux de moi, quand même ? » requéra Draco en sentant son cœur s'emballer et ses joues chauffées.

Blaise eut un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Draco hésitât mais lui confia son secret.

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il y eut un long silence ou la main de son ami cessa de jouer dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre.

L'expression de Blaise était indéchiffrable et Draco décida de continuer sur sa lançée.

« D'un garçon » ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

« Et c'est qui ? » sonda Blaise, d'une voix neutre.

Draco ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, avant d'avouer, honteux.

« Harry Potter ? »

Le silence fut beaucoup plus long cette fois avant que Blaise ne réponde.

« T'as pas choisi la personne la plus facile à conquérir » explicita gentiment Blaise.

Draco rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, étonné. Son ami lui sourit et soulagé il se redressa et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai cru que t'aillais me détester » souffla Draco.

Lui se détestait déjà tellement de ressentir ça pour le brun qu'il aurait compris que son ami ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. Même si Blaise disait être bisexuel, tomber amoureux d'un garçon était sûrement beaucoup plus grave que de simplement désirer un garçon. L'un était éphémère tandis que l'autre pouvait s'étaler sur des mois, voire des années.

Draco se recula légèrement et planta son regard dans celui-ci de son ami.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gay » fit-il, catégorique. « Je ne suis absolument pas gay et je n'aime pas les garçons. Je n'ai juste pas eu de chance en tombant amoureux de Lui » marmonna-t-il.

« Le plus effrayant, c'est que t'as l'air absolument convaincu de la bêtise que tu viens de me sortir » déclara Blaise, un tantinet blasé.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Blaise ! » s'exclama Draco, soucieux de convaincre son ami.

« Hum... Bon, et si on retournait en cours maintenant ? » demanda Blaise en se levant poussant Draco de sur ses genoux sans douceur.

« Tu ne me crois pas » dit Draco, contrarié, en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Je... »

Blaise fut couper par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait sur Emrys.

« Comment tu as eu le mot de passe de ma chambre ? » demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est Dray qui me l'a donné »

Draco le fusilla du regard, c'était sensé rester secret ! Voilà pourquoi il ne se confiait qu'à Blaise ! Le châtain ne savait aucunement garder un secret.

« Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Dray ! McGo m'envoie te chercher, le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau. »

Le blond pâlit et Blaise se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne me dit pas que t'as déjà traumatisé des premières années ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » se récria Draco, un peu vexé que son ami ait tout de suite pensé à ce genre de chose alors que depuis l'année dprécédente, tyranniser les élèves était le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait même fini par se résoudre à arrêter de provoquer Potter alors que c'était la seule façon d'exister à ses yeux. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, la veille avait été la première fois où ils se parlaient de façon civilisée. L'année passée, ils avaient passé la plupart du temps à s'ignorer. Mais s'il devait comparer entre lorsqu'il le détestait et maintenant, Draco pouvait sans contestation possible dire que parler avec Potter était beaucoup plus éprouvant émotionellement.

« Oh ! » siffla Blaise en se rendant compte qu'il avait tout de suite accusé son ami d'un méfait.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard et sortit de la chambre laissant les deux cousins seuls.

Le châtain attendit un moment puis demanda.

« Alors ça avance ? »

Blaise se massa le cou instant, abattu.

« Non et je n'ai définitivement, aucune chance » répondit doucement Blaise. Il haussa les épaules puis força un sourire. « De toute façon, je m'y attendais. »

Emrys posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Perds pas espoir, je suis certain que tout n'est pas perdu » le consola son cousin, et même si Blaise savait que c'était faux, il s'en sentit réconforté.

**OoOoOoO**

L'entrée menant au bureau de Dumbledore était ouverte et Draco monta les marches au ralentit.

A peine fit-il un pas dans le bureau du directeur, qu'il se figea : le Sauveur du monde sorcier était présent.

« Bien. Maintenant que Monsieur Malfoy est là nous pouvons commencer » convint Dumbledore gaiement.

Et Draco sut que ses fiançailles avec Potter allaiten enfin prendre fin.

**OoOoOoO**

C'était un désastre.

Au début, tout s'était bien passé, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'ils devraient simplement se tenir les mains puis répondre « oui » quand il le leur demanderait.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait, bien que Draco ait eu une toute petite seconde d'hésitation.

Dumbledore avait ensuite continué à psalmodier des phrases incompréhensibles puis s'était tu brusquement en demandant s'ils avaient senti un changement. Draco aurait bien voulu dire qu'il avait sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et ses mêmes morceaux se décomposer en miettes quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mit fin à ses fiançailles, et il ne voulait même pas réfléchir sur le fait qu'il ne se sente au contraire pas heureux.

Mais dès le moment où Potter lui avait pris les mains, il s'était senti partir dans un autre monde, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Potter et il avait été incapable de réfléchir correctement et donc de répondre à la question. Et c'était Potter qui avait répondu en expliquant qu'il ne ressentait aucun changement.

Après ça, Dumbledore leur avait lancé un panel de sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres avant de soupirer et leur dire avec un sourire joyeux que leur lien s'était renforcé au lieu de se briser. Puis, devant leur incompréhension, d'exposer son hypothèse : « Il est clair que votre compatibilité magique est de 100 % et que vous êtes des âme-soeurs » avait explicité Dumbledore. « Quand bien même nous ferions tout notre possible pour briser ce lien, votre magie l'empêcherait puisque, plus jeunes, vous vous êtes déjà acceptés mutuellement »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy » avait précisé Harry et Draco avait fait tout son possible pour que son désarroi ne se reflète pas sur son visage.

« Lorsque l'on parle d'âme-soeur on ne parle pas obligatoirement d'amour » élucida Dumbledore. « Cela veut simplement dire que vous êtes complémentaire et qu'ensemble, votre magie est nettement plus puissante. »

« Alors pourquoi nous a-t-on dit que nous étions fiancés ? » avait demandé le blond.

« Vous l'êtes en quelque sorte. Enfin vos magie le sont. Une union sorcière, peu importe laquelle est-ce, a pour but de lier deux magies entre elles. Vos magie sont liées, pas encore totalement puisque vous n'avez pas accès à l'essence magique de l'autre, que vos auras ont une couleur bien distinctes et que votre signature magique ne semble pas modifiée. Il faudrait une vraie cérémonie pour cela, mais elles sont liées. Sans le savoir, vous avez déjà complété la première étape avant un mariage sorcier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun contrat magique n'a été effectué. Vous pourrez vivre chacun de votre côté et vous marier sans problème à la personne que vous désirez. Vous pourrez même ne plus jamais vous rencontrez que cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur votre magie. »

« Cependant... » avait continué le directeur, « si vous aviez des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, vous devriez finaliser votre lien, ça n'en serait que bénéfique pour vous, j'en suis persuadé. »

Après ça, il avait fallut mettre ses parents au courant, et son père était arrivé comme une furie et avait accusé Potter de ne pas vraiment vouloir brisez leurs fiançailles.

Sauf que Potter avait été catégorique en disant qu'il ne voulait pas se marier à Draco. Et que Dumbledore avait inconsciemment envenimé les choses en déclarant qu'il était effectivement possible qu'inconsciemment, l'un des deux fiancés n'ait pas voulut briser les fiançailles ou que sa volonté n'ait pas été assez forte et que cela ait contribué au renforcement de leur lien. Avant de conclure que peu importait de toutes façons, puisqu'il était tout simplement impossible de briser leur lien.

Rémus Lupin qui semblait être la figure parentale de Harry et était arrivé en même tant que les Malfoy avait alors tout résumé en une seule phrase :

« Vous voulez-dire que ni Draco ni Harry ne pourrons se marier d'un mariage sorcier parce que leur magie a décidé que puisqu'elle avait trouvé le partenaire idéal, elle ne se lierait avec personne d'autre ? »

« C'est bien ça. Il existe une seule personne dans le monde avec qui notre compatibilité magique est de 100%. Si nous pouvons briser tous les liens magiques, bien que pour certains liens cela ait des effets dramatiques, c'est parce que justement, aucune magie n'est compatible a 100%. Mais dès lors que c'est le cas, c'est effectivement impossible. »

Et depuis, il se trouvait dans une salle de classe avec ses parents. Son père était effroyablement calme, et Narcissa lui tenait la main.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, épouser Harry Potter est bien moins pire qu'épouser un incube. Nous demanderons donc au Sauveur du monde sorcier de nous aider. »

Draco regarda son père, ébahi. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce que son père était malade pour avoir émit l'idée de le marier à Harry Potter qui n'était autre qu'un homme ? Un homme !

« Quoi ? » cria Narcissa! « Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est un homme ! Que fais-tu de la morale ? »

Bien, sa mère semblait, elle, en parfaite possession de ses moyens.

« Bien évidemment, ce ne sera que temporaire » s'obstina Lucius

« Un mariage sorcier ne peut pas être brisé, » récita mollement Draco.

Après tout, c'était pour ça, à la base, que son père voulait le marier : parce que l'incube ne pourrait ainsi pas l'obliger à remplir sa part du contrat.

« Bien sur qu'il le peut » répliqua Lucius, qui commençait à en avoir assezqu'on le contredise.

« Oui, il le peut si vous voulez me voir mourir dans le processus ou me rendre cracmol » rappela Draco avec inquiétude.

« Il le peut tant qu'il n'est pas finalisé. Ce sera un faux mariage, nous ferons la cérémonie en secret et vous vous marierez. Simplement, comme vous ne consommerez pas le mariage, le lien ne sera pas stable et vous n'aurez pas à subir les contraintes qu'occasionne normalement le mariage sorcier. Vous serez juste officiellement mariés par un contrat aux yeux du monde sorcier mais c'est tout. Il faudra sans doute attendre de longs mois pour que le lien soit assez affaibli afin que nous puissions le briser par un sortilège de magie noire. Ce ne sera pas sans risques, mais c'est la façon la plus sûre que je connaisse, et ce mariage absurde prendra fin. »

Il se disait aussi, son père n'aurait jamais accepté de le voir épouser un homme s'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête.

« Le démon reviendra sûrement à ce moment là » prévut sa mère.

« Non. J'ai déjà dû user de tout mon talent pour qu'il repousse l'échéance et ne vienne pas prendre son dû immédiatement, le jour d'Halloween se trouve aussi être sa dernière échéance pour qu'il puisse trouver un époux de Sang-Pur sorcier. »

« Il cherchera à se venger quand il comprendra que le contrat n'a pas été respecté, peut-être même qu'il y a des clauses et qu'une malédiction nous tombera dessus » s'inquiéta Narcissa.

« Je n'aurai jamais signé ce contrat sans l'avoir lu de long en large. J'ai même user d'un sort de détection pour révéler d'éventuelles clauses cachées. Rompre le contrat ne pose aucun problème. Et si l'incube veut se venger, il se vengera sur celui qui lui a pris son bien, en l'occurrence Potter. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'il t'a lié de force et que nous n'avons rien pu faire s'il cherche ensuite à se venger sur nous. »

Oui, vraiment, son père avait réponse à tout et ne laissait décidément rien au hasard sauf que :

« Potter n'acceptera jamais » Affirma Draco avec évidence.

« Si. Il acceptera, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse qu'accepter. »

La façon dont son père avait dit cette phrase fit frissonner d'effroi l'héritier Malfoy. Son père était sérieux et, le connaissant, il userait de tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour que Potter ne puisse qu'être obligé d'accepter.

Draco, désemparé, se tut, les pensées trop embrouillées.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

Que Potter accepte de se prêter au jeu et finisse en charpie par un incube enragé ou que Potter refuse mais ne craigne rien alors que lui se retrouverait lié à un incube et que sa famille soit alors à tout jamais déshonorée ?

Les deux cas de figure ne le tentait aucunementn quand bien même le fait de penser que Harry Malfoy sonnait divinement bienn ou encore qu'il préférerait subir le déshonneur que de voir Potter mourir.

Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the sky with diamond.<strong>

_Salut à tous et merci pour vos commentaires gentils et encourageant ^^, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira surtout que j'ai écrit 3 versions complétement différente avant de me décider pour celle-là et que je suis en complète panique, j'espère vraiment que ça sera pas trop barbant à lire, je ferais de mon mieux pour que les prochains chapitres soient plus intérressant. Harry sera d'ailleurs beaucoup plus présent. Si vous trouvez que l'histoire de l'incube, des liens, du mariage sorcier, des âmes-soeur ou d'autre truc n'est pas très clair dite le moi pour que j'intégre des explications plus claires, enfin je vais essayer xD. Et si vous voyez des incohérences dite le moi aussi, je relis tellement de fois et modifie tellement de truc que je peut m'embrouiller sans faire exprès._

_Sinon, on m'avait posé une question a propos du Mpreg et je dirais simplement que Draco a tendance à être le plus souvent en dessous même s'ils alternent dans mes fics xD._

_Ah et franchement vous pouvez remercier ma Béta c'est grâce à sa motivation que vous avez pu avoir le chapitre aujourd'hui =D, je viens de le recevoir alors que je l'ai envoyé hier soir ^^._

_Le prochain chapitre est pas encore écrit et je ne préfère pas donner de date cette fois xD, mais j'éssairai de le publier dans le courant de la semaine. Je commence d'ailleur son écriture ce soir ^^._

_Bakasims._


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Narcissa était une belle femme, superficielle mais avec un bon fond. Froide, parfois glaciale et méchante mais sachant faire preuve de gentillesse envers sa famille. Elle dégageait un sentiment de fragilité qui poussait Draco à vouloir la protéger bien qu'il sache que sa mère n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, sachant manier les mots pour arriver à ses fins. Sa mère était vraiment importante à ses yeux, beaucoup plus que son père, et il attachait beaucoup d'importance à la rendre fière de lui.

Durant toute son enfance, sa mère avait été la seule à lui donner un peu d'amour et de tendresse, encore plus depuis que la menace de Voldemort avait été complétement éradiquée. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de surmonter la sévérité de son père et sa froideur. Il l'aimait énormément et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en se montrant égoïste et en l'empêchant d'avoir les petits-enfants qu'elle rêvait d'avoir.

Il osait penser que sa mère ne soit pas vraiment homophobe, contrairement à son père. Simplement, comme tout les Sang-Pur, elle considérait l'homosexualité comme une chose proscrite. Car l'homosexualité mettait fin à des générations et des générations de sorciers au sang pur. Et mettre fin à une lignée de son plein grè n'était définitivement pas envisageable. La plupart des sorciers de Sang-Pur et homosexuel le cachait et vivait une vie normale, même si certains prenaient un amant et tentaient par tout les moyens de garder leur liaison secrète pour ne pas déshonorer leurs femmes.

Le monde magique en général acceptait plus ou moins bien l'homosexualité et si Draco n'avait pas été un Sang-Pur, peut-être qu'il se serait sentit moins mal d'aimer un homme. Un Sang-Pur avait des devoirs. Le plus important d'entre eux étant de perpétuer sa lignée et d'essayer autant que possible de ne pas la souiller en y incluant du sang impur. En fin de compte, être un Sang-Pur, c'était être enchaîné, c'était vivre dans les contraintes et le passé. Être un Sang-Pur, c'était renoncé à sa liberté...en quelque sorte.

Après la Grande Guerre, les mentalités avaient changé... Un peu. Et si les sorciers avaient admis qu'être un Sang-Pur ne donnait pas tous les droits, et encore moins ceux de mépriser les moldus ou les sorciers venant d'une famille de moldus. Le statut du sang était toujours quelque chose de fascinant, une sorte de privilège, un honneur. Une fierté, celle de dire que dans sa famille, il n'y avait eu que des sorciers, que la magie coulait dans leurs veines depuis la nuit des temps.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de « vrais » sorciers en Angleterre, ceux qui n'avaient jamais été souillé. Et la famille Malfoy en faisait partie. Ça leur donnait une sorte de prestige et d'influence malgré le nom quelque peu entaché par les actions de Lucius depuis presque une vingtaine d'années.

Draco était fier d'avoir le sang pur. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter d'être vu comme celui qui avait mis fin a tout ça, tous les sacrifices qu'avaient dû faire ses ancêtres pour que leur famille reste une famille pure, parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne pourrait pas lui donner d'enfants, d'un homme. Surtout qu'à cela s'ajoutait la peur de perdre ses parents. Ses parents qui ne comprendraient pas et ne voudraient certainement pas comprendre son attirance pour un homme qui, il fallait le préciser, n'était même pas un Sang-Pur. Pour toutes ces raisons, il fallait qu'il oublie Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui, même si par un quelconque miracle lui rendaient ses sentiments, n'accepterait sûrement pas de n'être que l'amant, que celui qui devait rester cacher aux yeux de tous, tout en regardant Draco fonder une famille. Pour tout ça, et pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Oublier son attirance pour Harry Potter était primordial.

Draco tourna son regard vers sa mère et prit doucement sa main, celle-ci lui souriant gentiment en retour.

Son père n'avait pas perdu plus de temps et était partit à la recherche de Potter, le laissant seul avec sa mère.

« Je ne comprend pas » souffla Draco pour lui-même, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle son père venait de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas, Draco ? » demanda curieusement sa mère, assise élégamment sur sa chaise.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Père cherche si ardemment à réparer son erreur » avoua Draco.

Il redoutait la confrontation entre le Sauveur et son père. Il ne savait absolument pas non plus quelle réponse il préfèrerait voir ressortir. Mais surtout, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était de voir son père si impliqué dans cette histoire. De voir que Lucius cherchait à tout prix à le protéger et que pour ça, il était même prêt à le marier à un homme et pas n'importe lequel, puisque cet homme, son père le détestait autant que lui aurait dû le détester.

« C'est parce que ton père t'aime, voyons ! » s'exclama Narcissa.

Draco lui fit un sourire compatissant. Sa mère était folle amoureuse de son père depuis toujours. Peu importe les erreurs que son mari ferait, elle serait toujours de son côté pour l'encourager et le soutenir. Elle lui pardonnerait toujours et ne verrait, sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, que du bon en Lucius.

Sa mère n'était absolument pas objective quand cela concernait Lucius, et Draco savait que peu importe combien sa mère l'aimait et combien elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui, son père passerait en premier. Quand bien même il ne l'a traite parfois qu'avec peu d'égard, la prenant pour une sotte ou un faire-valoir, selon son humeur, sa mère ne cesserait de l'aimer.

C'était assez déroutant, Draco avait toujours cru que ce qu'un parent chérissait d'abord son enfant comme une partie de lui-même, et non son conjoint.

Ses parents avaient eu droit à un mariage arrangé mais Draco aimait à croire que son père ait fini par lui aussi aimer sa mère, rien qu'un peu au moins. Lucius était tellement froid avec tout le monde, en particulier avec lui, que c'était difficile de savoir si son cœur fait de glace avait déjà fondu ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie.

« Père veut seulement un descendant » répliqua Draco, d'une voix lasse.

Il n'aimait pas dire ce genre de choses. Le penser était une chose mais le dire rendait cela beaucoup plus difficile à supporter.

« Si c'était le cas, il t'aurait marié à une Sang-Pur d'une banale union et t'aurait demandé de lui faire un enfant avant que l'incube ne vienne t'arracher à nous. Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? » rétorqua sèchement sa mère. « Parce qu'il t'aime. Ton père t'aime. Tu est son fils. Un fils dont il n'est pas forcément fier et souvent déçu mais tu es tout de même son fils, son seul et unique fils, Draco, » conclut-elle avec plus de douceur.

Draco eut un petit sursaut étrange de son cœur, en considérant la réponse de sa mère.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison après tout. Peut-être que son père, malgré ses marques d'affections inexistantes et ses perpétuels regards froids, que son père l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais appris à être autrement, à cause de son propre père qui, il le savait, avait été rude.

Une chaleur confortable prit place dans le corps de Draco.

Après tout, quand il était enfant, son père avait été aimant. Il jouait avec lui, lui souriait, le gâtait et le traitait comme un prince. Les rares souvenirs dont il se rappelait de cette époque avaient été chaleureux et remplis de joie.

Draco n'avait jamais su pourquoi son père avait changé subitement, laissant tomber son rôle de papa aimant pour celui du père froid, presque cruel, qui s'échinait à faire de lui un homme en lui faisant faire toute sortes d'épreuves plus horribles les unes que les autres alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Son père ne l'avait jamais plus regarder qu'avec condescendance, l'élevant à coup de punitions, d'exemples, de privations, de règles et de coutumes malfoyennes. Il ne l'avait jamais battu mais ses mots avaient été tout aussi violents.

« Tu penses qu'un jour, il finira par être fier de moi ? » demanda Draco, sans réel espoir de réponse positive.

«Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, que tu te sera marié a une sorcière de Sang-Pur française parce que non, définitivement, Parkinson ne te mérite pas, puis que tu auras une fille, un garçon ou même les deux, que tu intégreras l'entreprise de ton père, que tu feras fructifier, ton père sera sûrement aussi fier de toi que moi je le suis déjà » répondit sa mère avec franchise.

Draco fut rassuré.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Son avenir avait été réglé depuis longtemps malgré les quelques petits inconvénients qui se déroulaient actuellement, ça finirait certainement comme sa mère venait de l'énoncer. Peut-être qu'il passerait à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux en préférant sa vie réglée comme du papier à musique à l'inconnu, mais c'était beaucoup plus rassurant que de s'essayer à l'amour. Amour à sens unique de toute façon. Amour impossible.

Draco ferma les yeux, laissant sa mère lui caresser gentiment les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Potter n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie...même si jusqu'à présent il en avait toujours fait en quelque sorte partie.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur son père triomphant, faisant sursauter les deux blonds.

« Alors ? » questionna sa mère en se levant de sa chaise, Draco faisant de même, inquiet.

« Il a bien évidement accepté » fit Lucius avec arrogance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas plus attardé à Poudlard et étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Draco, lui, était retourné en cours, les pensées embrouillées.

Il entendait le professeur Mcgonagall faire cours sans l'écouter. Son parchemin était vide de notes, des dessins sans queue ni tête comblant le vide. Blaise lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, légèrement inquiet. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas suivre les cours mais le simple fait de se rendre compte que dans moins d'un mois, il serait marié à Potter, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Potter avait accepter.

Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, trop de sentiments contradictoire prenait d'assaut son cœur.

Il fallait qu'il est une discussion avec Potter d'abord, avant qu'il ne décide de ce qu'il devait ressentir par rapport a tout ça. C'était primordial, même s'il sentait ses mains devenir moites à la simple idée de voir Potter.

Le cours prit fin et l'héritier Malfoy reprit contact avec la réalité, incrédule. Il avait vraiment passé deux heures à se torturer l'esprit ? Apparemment, oui.

Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui discutait avec Théodore en rangeant ses affaires et les suivit, quelques pas derrière eux. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Blaise ses notes. Blaise. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à lui sans penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, pensée qui l'amenait souvent à se demander comment ce serait avec Potter avant qu'il ne rougisse et décide de penser à autre chose. C'était vraiment fatiguant et énervant de toujours penser à Potter. Vraiment.

Draco se figea brièvement en entendant un groupe rire à quelques mètres devant lui, un peu plus loin devant ses amis, sur la droite. Un groupe de Griffondor qui venaient sans doute de sortir de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus. Un groupe de Gryffondor composé de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de chercher du regard Harry Potter. Celui-ci était forcément non loin de ses deux amis. Et en effet, il le vit sortir de la salle de classe discutant avec Neville Longdubat tout en rejoignant son groupe d'inséparables amis.

A sa vue, il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite et fort qu'il ne le devrait. Potter était vraiment magnifique quand il souriait. Le brun était juste sublime depuis qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Bien que celles-ci lui donnaient un certain charme. Draco soupira en voyant Potter éclater de rire avec son ami la belette. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être aussi proche de lui que l'étaient ses amis, pour avoir droit lui aussi au rire du brun.

« Draco tu compte rester planté longtemps dans le couloir ? »

C'était Millicent. Ses amis l'attendaient un peu plus loin, ayant remarqué qu'il ne les suivait plus.

Potter releva la tête et Draco croisa son regard un bref instant avant de détourner le regard, sentant ses joues chauffer. Le regard fixé sur pieds, il se maudit d'être autant affecté par les faits et gestes du Sauveur et se hâta de rattraper ses amis qui n'avaient rien remarqué de son manège.

A quelques pas d'eux, il changea finalement d'avis. Il devait parler à Potter de toute façon, alors autant le faire tout de suite pour s'en débarrasser.

« Désolé, je dois faire quelque chose, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes » expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Blaise.

Puis il les dépassa sans attendre de réponse et tenta de rattraper le groupe de Gryffondor, qui se dirigeait vers un cours de Potion, s'il avait bien mémorisé leur emploi du temps. Chose qui ne lui servait à rien mais qu'il avait pris le temps de faire, comme chaque année.

« Potter » héla-t-il, une fois que le Gryffondor ne fut qu'à quelques mètres.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et Draco eut envie de fuir à toute jambe, tétanisé. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi impressionnable. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire que dans le passé, il arrivait à se dresser contre le brun. Ça lui paraissait tellement impossible maintenant.

Ignorant les regards surpris des personnes aux alentours, il se rapprocha du Sauveur.

« Il faut qu'on parle » reprit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, préférant laisser son regard errer sur son épaule.

« Je t'écoute » répondit simplement le brun.

Draco souffla, agacé.

« Pas ici, abruti, en privé ! » précisa-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Les bonnes habitude avaient la vie dure.

« Tu crois vraiment que... » commença le rouquin, mais Harry le coupa.

« Très bien, je te suis. »

Draco releva légèrement la tête. Potter semblait juste... Curieux. Ses amis passèrent près de lui, lui lançant des regards clairement surpris, mais il les ignora et fit demi-tour, Potter le suivant docilement après avoir rassuré ses propres amis.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés des autres Gryffondor et que Draco fut certain qu'aucun élève n'épierait leur conversation, il se lança.

« Qu'est-ce que mon père a promis de te donner en échange ? » demanda de but en blanc Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux quand bien même le regard vert de Potter rendait ses joues rosées.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepter de te... » Il prit la couleur d'un coquelicot et se racla la gorge. « De te marier avec moi » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a promis pour que tu aies l'idiotie d'accepter ? »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne trouve pas idiot le fait de t'empêcher de te faire violer par un incube » répliqua-t-il.

Draco fronça à son tour les sourcils. « Arrête, je sais très bien que tu me détestes et que ce qui peut m'arriver t'est bien égal, » remarqua le blond amèrement. « Quoique mon père ait pu te promettre en échange, tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance. C'est un menteur et un manipulateur. »

Le Brun soupira. « Ton père ne m'a rien offert en échange, il m'a expliqué les faits et j'ai accepté. Point. »

Draco fut décontenancé un instant mais reprit, blessé. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter » dit-il froidement.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Malfoy » répondit le brun.

Il semblait exaspéré.

« Alors pourquoi t'as accepté ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne te déteste pas... Plus, Malfoy. Okay ? Et puis, de toute façon, c'est un mariage bidon, si j'ai juste à me marier temporairement avec toi pour t'éviter un mariage forcé avec un incube ça ne me dérange pas. »

Draco sentit, étrangement, une bouffée de joie et d'affection l'envahir à ces mots. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour reprendre contenance.

« Et puis je suis le Sauveur, t'as oublié ? Je sauve tout le monde » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il y eut un silence. Draco hésita à lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait, puis, finalement, céda.

« Tu as changé » constata-t-il.

« Ah oui ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Le brun semblait plus serein, plus calme et réfléchi, il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir insulter son pire ennemi alors qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Le brun s'appuya contre le mur et regarda un instant les élèves passer à côté de lui, ceux-ci les observant curieusement.

« Tout le monde change après une guerre, toi aussi tu as changé, tu montres plus souvent tes émotions. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dit que tu ne me détestes pas ? » dévia Draco, mal-à-l'aise « On s'est toujours détesté, tu ne peux pas simplement décider, comme ça, que ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis ton pire ennemi après tout. »

Harry le scruta un long moment avant de répondre, une main massant sa nuque.

« On a arrêté de se battre l'année dernière, je ne vois pas pourquoi on reprendrait maintenant. »

« C'était différent on était en guerre ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Comme tu le dit, on était en guerre, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et puis tu n'es pas mon pire ennemi. C'était Voldemort. Toi tu es juste l'élève le plus détestable de Poudlard. »

Le blond fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher son désarroi.

« Donc tu me détestes ? »

« Non, je te l'ai dit tu as changé, tu es même venu de toi-même rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix, t'as un bon fond même si tu fais tout pour prouver le contraire. »

Harry avait tourné son regard vers Draco et celui-ci s'était laissé emporté par l'intensité de ses yeux verts avant de se reprendre, tentant de retrouver le fil de la discussion.

« Alors c'est tout ? La guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard est terminée ? » questionna Draco, défait.

Si Potter lui enlevait ça, alors il n'aurait plus rien. La petite guerre qu'il avait entretenu pendant sept ans était tout ce qui le liait vraiment à Potter. Si le Gryffondor n'en voulait plus, Draco n'aurait plus aucune raison de l'approcher quand l'histoire du mariage et de l'incube serait finie.

« Tu peux continuer ton petit jeu si tu en as envie mais ce sera sans moi » régla le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Il semblait irrité par la tournure de la discussion.

« Alors je vais juste devenir Draco Malfoy, un simple élève de Poudlard agaçant à tes yeux ? » murmura-t-il si bas qu'il espéra que le brun ne l'ait pas entendu.

Le brun sembla alors sur le point de partir mais Draco le retint et posa une main sur son bras tout de même inquiet.

« L'incube cherchera certainement à prendre ta vie, » murmura-t-il. « Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir plus sérieusement. »

Et voilà, il venait peut-être de mettre fin à sa dernière chance de se rapprocher de Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement envoyer celui-ci à l'abattoir. Il se sacrifiait au nom de l'amour. Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » demanda le brun d'une voix égale.

Draco lâcha son bras et se recula, comme brûlé.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non » bafouilla-t-il « Je met juste toutes les informations entre tes mains. »

« Hum... » répondit simplement le brun, le regard verrouillé à celui de Draco, scrutateur.

Draco détourna les yeux.

Le silence s'étira un moment. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une bêtise ? Potter ne disait rien, c'était flippant.

« Mon père ne t'a vraiment rien offert en échange ? » reprit Draco pour casser le silence du brun.

« De toute façon, je ne porte aucune confiance aux dires de ton père, » haussa-t-il les épaules. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais retourner en cours. »

Le blond le regard faire quelque pas, impuissant. Il aurait voulu que sa discussion avec le brun dure plus longtemps. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, il fallait de toute façon que ses sentiments prennent fin et ce n'était pas en se rapprochant du brun qu'il arrêterait de l'aimer.

« Merci » murmura faiblement Draco. Après tout, même en sachant qu'il se mettait en danger, le brun ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur sa parole.

Potter se retourna et lui sourit brièvement.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et rougit, il aurait dû parler plus doucement.

« Tu rougis vraiment beaucoup, en ce moment. » constata le brun.

Draco piqua un fard et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne rougis pas ! » émit-il gêné.

Le brun pouffa et Draco eut un sourire plein d'affection qu'il tenta de réprimer.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait devenir de bons amis en fin de compte, tous les deux. » dit le brun en continuant son chemin.

Quand l'impact des paroles du Sauveur finit par atteindre son cerveau, Draco était seul dans le couloir.

Un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

« Dray arrête de sourire comme ça... C'est perturbant. » déclara Blaise en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Je ne souris pas » grogna Draco en regardant les plats sur la table, ne sachant pas lequel choisir.

Depuis sa discussion avec Potter, il était sur un petit nuage. Il savait que ça devait paraître suspect de le voir aussi joyeux après une confrontation avec Potter, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Potter ne le détestait pas et voulait devenir son ami. C'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Et peut-être qu'une fois le mariage célébré, ils se rapprocheraient petit à petit et que... Le sourire lumineux de Draco se fana pour de bon.

Qu'es-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne devait PAS se rapprocher de Potter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie ses parents. Ses parents qui n'accepteraient jamais qu'il ait une relation avec un homme, et encore moins avec Potter. Il fallait qu'il se rentre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il arrête de se bercer d'illusions.

Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête. S'il pouvait juste arrêter de réfléchir, et mettre son cerveau en pause ne serait-ce que dix minutes !

Il soupira et Blaise arrêta de manger un instant pour le questionner du regard. Draco lui sourit et le Black retourna à son assiette.

Les chouettes interrompirent le repas du midi, apportant le courrier.

Son hibou grand duc au pelage entièrement noir voleta un moment au-dessus de lui, portant un paquet entre ses pattes. L'héritier Malfoy tendit ses mains et et rattrapa le paquet, curieux. Il était emballé avec du papier cadeau bleu marine, une lettre accroché au coin du paquet. Draco l'a lue, sceptique.

« Parce-que tu ne mérites rien de mieux. »

« Un admirateur secret ? » s'informa Pansy, jalouse.

« Sûrement » Répondit distraitement le blond.

Blaise lit la lettre que lui tendit le blond, amusé et se servit un verre de jus, habitué.

Draco ouvrit le paquet et un large sourire prit place sur son visage. Il avait entre ses mains une boite de chocolat. Ses préférés. Ouvrant le paquet, il voulut en prendre un quand quelqu'un posté derrière lui, lui retira la boite des mains.

Furieux, il se retourna mais sa diatribe s'évanouit quand il reconnut Potter.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama Théo, contrarié.

Le blond le regarda, surpris, c'était rare de le voir ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être qu'il aimait aussi ces fameux chocolats autant que lui.

« Simple vérification. » fit Potter d'un ton froid.

Le brun lança un sort sur la boite et fronça les sourcils. « Tu devrais vérifier les cadeaux que tu reçoit Malfoy. Ces chocolats étaient empoisonnés, » expliqua le brun en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Le blond suivit du regard Potter, bouche bée. On avait essayé de l'empoisonner et Potter l'avait sauvé ?

Il plissa les yeux, comment pouvait-il être au courant d'abord ? La guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin d'être autant sur ses gardes. Blaise mit une main sur son dos, voulant certainement le rassurer. Il le laissa faire, même si le fait de savoir qu'il avait peut-être échappé à la mort ne l'avait pas vraiment ébranlé. Pendant la guerre, il s'était attendu à tout instant à perdre la vie, quand il avait changé de camp. Et puis son parrain était dans la Grande Salle, il pouvait compter sur lui, quand ça concernait les poisons.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que Potter soit venu jusqu'à sa table pour lui prendre la boite de chocolat des mains. Il devait sûrement le surveiller et le fait de le savoir et surtout de se rendre compte que sa santé importait au brun le rendait un peu euphorique.

« Théo, il c'est passé quelque chose entre Potter et toi ? » demanda Pansy.

Draco retourna son attention à ses amis.

« Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. » expliqua le blond en grinçant des dents, puis il continua à manger, n'accordant plus son attention a ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« En tout cas, c'était bien vu de la part de Potter sur ce coup, même si je ne comprend pas ce qui l'a poussé à vérifier, tu reçois tout le temps des cadeaux après tout » lança Millicent.

Draco haussa les épaules en se servant enfin dans les plats. Au moins il était sûr que la nourriture de Poudlard avait été vérifiée.

Mais, vraiment. Potter ne devrait pas attirer l'attention sur lui comme ça, les gens commenceraient à se demander ce qu'il se passait entre les deux princes de Poudlard. Et ça, ce serait vraiment problématique. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait que le brun arrête ce genre de truc à l'avenir, son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Il ne devait PAS se rapprocher, tous les deux. Et encore moins, plus l'aimer qu'il ne l'aimait déjà.

Draco massa un instant ses tempes, les quelques semaines suivant leur faux mariage seraient à coup sûr éprouvantes, il le sentait.

« Il y a quelque chose entre Potter et toi ? »

Draco piqua un fard et leva son regard vers Emrys qui venait d'arriver à leur table, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » s'exclama Draco, paniqué. Ses amis le regardèrent, intéressés par la réponse. Jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait osé lui en faire la remarque.

« Ce matin déjà, vous êtes resté longtemps à discuter et puis là, il ne te quitte pas des yeux et t'empêche de te faire empoisonner. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ? L'année dernière vous ne vous adressiez même pas la parole ! » décrit Emrys, qui semblait contrarié.

Draco fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça concernait Emrys. Toutefois, c'était une bonne occasion pour mettre les choses à plat. Toute la Grande Salle semblait suivre leur discussion.

« Potter et moi avons décidé d'essayer d'être amis » mentit à demi Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, celui-ci était toujours en train de parler avec Dumbledore, la boite de chocolat entre eux.

De toute façon, avec le mariage, ils seraient amenés à passer du temps ensemble, alors autant essayer de trouver une excuse tout de suite.

Emrys s'installa en face de lui, entre Millicent et Pansy. La Grande Salle avait reprit son brouhaha habituel

« Oh » fit Emrys, semblant soulagé.« Désolé, c'est juste que Harry n'a toujours pas donné sa réponse, et je suis un peu nerveux. »

« Une réponse à propos de quoi ? » demanda Blaise, intéressé.

Emrys rougit et l'intérêt de ses amis augmenta.

« Je me suis déclaré, mais on a été coupé et il ne m'a toujours pas donné sa réponse. »

« Potter n'est pas gay. » répliqua précipitamment Draco, son cœur s'emballant « Il sort avec la belette femelle. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Emrys. « Mais en tout cas, entre lui et Ginny ça fait un moment que c'est fini. »

Draco tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, ce que Potter faisait. Ça ne le regardait en rien du tout. Mais...alors pourquoi savoir que Potter allait peut-être sortir avec son deuxième meilleur ami faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de pleurer ? Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Ça ne le concernait pas.

Il avait mal au cœur.

Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de douleur quand Potter sortait avec Giny. Après tout, Potter et la belette femelle, c'était comme un plus un égal un. Ça coulait de source, alors quoi ?

Parce que peut-être le Sauveur allait-il faire son coming-out avec son meilleur ami, il devait se sentir comme si on lui arrachait le cœur ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait que ça soit avec une fille...ou un garçon.

Mais Emrys était un Sang-Pur lui aussi, alors pourquoi il affichait son envie de sortir avec un garçon aussi ouvertement ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas et il se sentait mal.

Ça n'avait aucun sens de se sentir comme si Emrys l'avait trahi.

De toute façon il allait arrêter d'aimer Harry Potter très bientôt, alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ça ne le concernait pas.

Mais même s'il se répétait cette phrase, il avait quand même une stupide envie de pleurer alors que Potter ne sortait même pas encore et ne sortirait peut-être jamais avec Emrys !

Il sentit la main de Blaise prendre la sienne sous la table et ça le réconforta... Un peu.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the Sky with diamond.<strong>

_Bon, un chapitre qui me plait vraiment pas, mais j'ai pas réussit à sortir quelque chose de mieux =/ . Je bosserais plus sur le prochain chapitre, en attendant j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera de lire la suite._

_J'essairai de publier le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine, mais bon vu qu'il est pas encore écrit comme d'habitude... xD._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, j'éspère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne même si mes réponses sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus recherché, je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi dire a part, merci, dans mes reply xD._

_Bakasims._


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Draco souffla, énervé. Il était pathétique. Complètement pathétique. Alors même qu'il se forçait à se répéter à quel point les faits et gestes de Potter ne le regardait en rien, il s'était rendu le soir même dans la chambre de préfet de Blaise et s'était fait réconforter comme l'être pathétiquement Poufsouffle qu'il commençait à devenir. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir des réactions aussi contradictoires avec ses pensées. Et puis, il était assez grand pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec son meilleur ami quand il se sentait mal, ce serait vraiment humiliant si ça venait à se savoir. Bon, il n'avait rien à craindre de Blaise, celui-ci était muet comme une tombe quand ça le concernait, mais quand même !

Le blond leva un regard las sur le réveil de son ami : six heures du matin. La grande salle ne devrait pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Sortant du lit double, habillé d'un pyjama en soie emprunté à Blaise, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain personnelle du jeune homme. Il leva son regard vers le miroir et grimaça. Il avait vraiment une mine atroce.

En même temps, du peu de ce qu'il se souvenait dans le brouillard épais qu'était devenu le reste de sa journée précédente, il se rappelait avoir passé pratiquement toute sa nuit à maudir Potter et Emrys chacun leur tour, le tout entrecoupé de crise de larmes et d'hystérie. Il savait qu'il avait des réactions complètement disproportionnées alors que les deux ne sortaient même pas ensemble, mais qui pouvait-il s'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un possible amour puisse naître entre les deux ?

Draco tenta d'arrêter de penser au jour d'avant, honteux, et en profita pour savourer l'eau chaude sur son corps, l'odeur du gel douche à la vanille flottant dans la salle de bains. Une fois propre, une serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir en soupirant. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun poil, nulle part. Enfin si, il en avait un peu quand même mais ils étaient tellement blonds qu'ils en devenaient presque invisibles. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Potter préférait Emrys, lui il avait des poils aux jambes et il était sur qu'il se rasait souvent contrairement à lui. Peut-être que Potter préférait les vrais hommes avec des poils contrairement à son corps de fillette.

Le blond haussa un sourcil face à la tournure de ses pensées et secoua la tête.

Qu'est-qu'il racontait ? Il en avait rien a faire de ce que Potter préférait puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui plaire !

Mais bon, ça ne coûtait rien de demander à son parrain s'il n'avait pas une potion pour rendre son corps plus viril. Il faisait ça pour sa virilité, pas pour plaire à ce crétin de Potter qui préférait soudainement les garçons et ne s'intéresserait surement pas à ceux qui avait un air un tout petit peu efféminé comme lui.

Fier de son raisonnement il retourna dans la chambre. Blaise s'était réveillé et attendait apparemment son tour.

Le Black s'approcha avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Bon.

Blaise ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir d'avoir envahit son espace personnel et de s'être endormi dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à trouver une excuse pour son comportement inadmissible de la veille. Soulagé, Draco fouilla dans l'armoire de Blaise, celui-ci avait toujours des vêtements pour Draco. Blaise était vraiment un meilleur ami attentionné, lui n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'acheter des vêtements pour une autre personne que lui juste au cas où. Le blond s'habilla rapidement, satisfait de ses trouvailles, et avec un sort, remit en état son uniforme de la veille avant de l'enfiler par dessus ses vêtements. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lui lança un sort pour que la nuit laisse place à l'aube. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, puis d'un nouveau sort fit sécher ses cheveux et les brossa avec douceur.

C'était bizarre, quand même, que Blaise ne l'ai pas réprimandé après toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait dites sur son cousin. Peut-être que le Black savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Parce qu'évidemment, s'il avait été dans son état normal, ce que lui avait dit Emrys l'aurait laissé complètement de marbre puisqu'il devait arrêter d'être amoureux de Potter et que c'était une bonne occasion.

Draco sentit l'irritation l'envahir en repensant à la déclaration d'Emrys et s'efforça d'arrêter d'y penser en faisant le lit grâce à des sorts qu'il avait appris quand il s'ennuyait. C'était le travail des elfes mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

« Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda un Blaise dubitatif.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le lit en attendant que Blaise ait fini de se préparer.

« Il faut que je passe dans mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires de cours » rappela Draco et Blaise acquiesça en finissant de mettre son uniforme.

Ils sortirent en silence de la chambre et firent une brève halte dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, où Draco fit son sac pour la journée. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Millicent, Pansy et Théo les rejoignant en cours de route. Draco écoutait distraitement les bavardages de Pansy et Millicent, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se sentait abattu et triste. Arrêter d'être amoureux de Potter semblait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait, surtout depuis qu'il savait que Potter préférait les garçons, qu'il voulait être son ami et qu'ils allaient se marier. En fait, tout semblait se liguer contre son envie d'arrêter d'être attirer par le brun. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve une petite amie. Draco grimaça à cette pensée. Non, définitivement, il ne sentait pas le courage de faire ça, ça serait comme s'il trompait Potter et... .

Draco posa un doigt sur ses tempes et expira, inspira doucement en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard.

Il allait vraiment pas réussir à tenir le coup s'il continuait à tout ramener à Potter. Il devait penser à autre chose, comme les notes de métamorphose de Blaise par exemple, qu'il n'avait pas fini de recopier. Il n'avait même pas commencé, en fait. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pratiquement rien de ce qu'il s'était passé hier après que Emrys soit venu le déranger pendant le déjeuner du midi.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » Draco releva la tête de son chocolat chaud et déglutit, le professeur McGonagall se tenant à coté de lui, les lèvres pincées.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau dès que vous aurez terminé votre petit-déjeuner » lui apprit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'installa à la table des professeurs, qui était pratiquement vide, ceux-ci ayant pour habitude de prendre leurs petits-déjeuner avant les élèves pour avoir le temps de finaliser leurs cours. Seuls certains professeurs le prenaient en même temps que les élèves pour ne pas laisser la Grande Salle sans surveillance.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi les cours depuis deux jours ? Il tourna son regard vers Blaise, qui était plongé dans son journal comme tous les matins, en quête de soutien et soupira en voyant que celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué.

Être appelé autant de fois dans le bureau du directeur en si peu de temps n'était pas bon signe. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait été que très rarement et ça l'angoissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Drakychou, ça doit être à cause des chocolats empoisonnés » le rassura Pansy avec un large sourire.

Draco sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. C'est vrai il avait reçu des chocolat empoisonnés. Il était vraiment trop à fleur de peau ces temps-ci.

Il jeta un regard vers la table de Gryffondor et retint un autre soupir en constatant l'absence du trio d'or. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher il regarda attentivement la table des Serdaigle mais Emrys était absent aussi. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives comme à son habitude. Ça ne voulait rien dire et puis ça ne le regardait pas. Il n'était que sept heure et les cours commençaient tous à huit heures. Il se servit un pain au chocolat avec ravissement et tourna inconsciemment son regard vers la porte de la grande salle.

Pansy dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end, Draky ? » demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

« Quelque chose avec Blaise » rétorqua froidement le blond en ne prenant pas la peine de relever le surnom débile, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Le Black arrêtât sa lecture un instant, releva la tête, adressa un sourire à Draco et hocha la tête avant de se remettre à lire. Blaise était vraiment le meilleur meilleur ami qui puisse exister se dit Draco, satisfait d'avoir pu éviter de se coltiner Pansy pendant la sortie à Près-au-Lard de ce samedi.

Pansy se renfrogna un instant mais insista.

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non » trancha Draco et il retourna à sa contemplation de la porte, sursautant presque quand il la vit s'ouvrir sur le trio d'or.

Son cœur s'emballa et il eut un bref sourire attendri en voyant Potter bailler, son uniforme mis de façon complètement négligée. Potter n'était pas du matin, contrairement à lui-même. Mais Draco appréciait de voir le brun de cette façon, il semblait moins intouchable qu'à l'habitude, moins impressionnant et absolument adorable. Son sourire se fana en voyant Emrys apparaître derrière Potter et se mettre à son niveau pour discuter vivement avec lui.

Bon, après tout ils étaient amis, Emrys pouvait bien discuter avec Potter ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il se fit couper dans ses réflexions par son hibou qui voleta au-dessus de lui. Il prit la lettre, surpris. Celle-ci venait de sa mère. Il ouvrit le parchemin et le lut rapidement. Sa mère l'informait d'une réunion prévu le lendemain à propos de son mariage, et où la présence de Potter n'était pas optionnelle.

Bon.

Ça voulait dire qu'il devrait parler à Potter. Il ignora son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique et ses mains moites, et mit la lettre dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le seul moment où il pourrait discuter avec Potter sans devoir l'aborder devant tout le monde, ça serait après son cour en commun de botanique avec les Gryffondors. Voilà, il attendrait la fin du cours et lui parlerait.

Blaise posa son journal et ce fut le signal pour la fin du petit-déjeuner. Draco, Millicent, Pansy et Théo se levèrent d'un même ensemble et se dirigèrent hors de la grande salle.

C'étaient tout de même agréable de se dire que malgré la guerre, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, pensa brièvement Draco en se détachant de mauvaise grâce du groupe pour aller voir le directeur.

**OoOoO**

Draco sortit du bureau de Dumbledore mitigé. Le directeur lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée de la personne qui lui en voudrait au point de lui envoyer des chocolats empoisonnés. Selon celui-ci, ça ne pouvait venir que d'un élève puisque les colis envoyés de l'extérieur étaient étroitement surveillés.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment qui suspecter. Certes, au cours des dernières années il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis à cause de son comportement, mais ça faisait deux ans qu'il laissait la plupart des élèves de Poudlard tranquilles et qu'il restait dans son coin. Les seules personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir devaient être celles qui pensaient encore, malgré toutes les preuves, qu'il était un Mangemort, et vu qu'une grande majorité du monde sorcier continuait à penser en ce sens, ça n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Le blond haussa les épaules. De toute façon, quand il aurait redoré le nom des Malfoy, plus personne n'oserait s'en prendre à lui et il ferait payer à tout ceux qui avait voulu lui faire du mal. C'était juste une question de patience et Draco savait être patient quand il le voulait. Et puis, une fois que son père aurait réussi à se faire réembaucher au Ministère, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder malgré la marque qu'il avait à son bras – enfin il l'espérait parce que c'était perturbant de voir son père errer dans la maison -, tout Poudlard le craindrait de nouveau.

Draco soupira silencieusement. Même s'il aimait être le centre d'attention, il n'était pas sûr de savoir si ce genre de situation lui plairait de nouveau. Peut-être que, comme l'avait dit Potter - un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée -, il avait changé et terrorisé les élèves en invoquant le fait que son père avait du pouvoir semblait beaucoup moins tentant qu'auparavant. De toutes les façons possibles, quoiqu'il fasse, son père n'en était jamais content alors peut-être devrait-il se contenter de garder une petite influence sur les Serpentard et oublier les autres ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité pour l'instant.

Il avait raté la première demi-heure de cours à cause de son entrevue avec Dumbledore, aussi il hésita entre rentrer en plein milieu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie ou se rendre directement à son prochain cours. Décidant que de toute manière le cours d'Histoire n'était pas une grande perte, Draco pris le couloir de gauche tout en se demandant ce qu'il ferait en attendant.

Il s'arrêta net quand, à une intersection, il vit deux élèves discuter à voix basse dans le couloir qu'il devait emprunter, à moitié caché par un renfoncement dans le mur. Avec un sourire sadique, il voulut s'approcher pour enlever des points aux deux jeunes gens, quand il remarqua que les deux en question n'étaient autre que Potter et Emrys.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux les distinguer et se cacha mieux derrière le mur ,laissant juste sa tête dépasser. Qu'est-ce que Potter et Emrys faisaient à trainer dans les couloirs ? Potter, selon son emploi du temps, avait cours et ça devait être la même chose pour Emrys. Sécher les cours à Poudlard revenait en plus à se prendre immanquablement des heures de colles.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient et il souffla d'agacement, restant tout de même là où il était de peur qu'un des deux élèves ne le voient. Potter finit par faire quelques pas dans sa direction et Emrys le rattrapa.

Le châtain semblait inquiet et attrapa le bras de Potter qui se retourna. Puis soudain celui-ci mit ses deux mains sur le visage d'Emrys et se pencha, les bras du châtain entourant sa taille. Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que Potter et Emrys se séparaient quelques poignées de secondes plus tard et recommençaient a marcher en discutant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Est-ce que Potter venait réellement d'embrasser le cousin de Blaise ?

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux et en silence se hâta de rebrousser chemin, se repassant sans le vouloir la scène.

Potter avait embrassé Emrys.

Il s'arrêta net de marcher sous le choc de la révélation et tomba à genoux dans un bruit mat, une mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Il n'en avait rien à faire, alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il devrait être heureux pour Emrys ! Il ne devait pas avoir mal au cœur ou pleurer, ça ne servait à rien ! A rien du tout.

Draco appuya son dos contre un mur et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi crétin ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait quelque chose que Potter ait embrassé Emry ? Le fait d'être amoureux de Potter n'était pas une excuse, puisque de toute façon, ça ne servait a rien d'aimer Potter. Parce que son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il aime un garçon, et encoure moins Potter. Et puis Potter était le héros national et lui le fils de celui qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort avant qu'il ne retourne sa veste au dernier moment. Ça ne collait pas ensemble. C'était incompatible. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que Potter ne pourrait pas lui donner d'enfants parce qu'il était un garçon et que la lignée des Malfoy s'éteindrait avec lui. Sans parler du fait que même si Potter avait été une fille c'était un Sang-Mêlé à cause de sa mère d'ascendance moldue et que sa descendance ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas avoir de sang-pur dans les veines.

Le Serpentard essuya rageusement ses larmes et posa une main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

Potter sortait avec Emrys.

Il tenta de réguler son souffle et d'ignorer la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, leur mariage serait un faux mariage. Potter ne l'aimait pas et faisait juste ça pour l'aider, il n'avait pas en plus à devoir s'empêcher de sortir avec qui il voulait.

Oui voilà. Il fallait qu'il pense comme ça. Draco grimaça. Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux continuaient de pleurer alors ? Il avait réglé le problème, non ? Alors pourquoi cette fichue eau salée continuait-elle à mouiller ses joues ?

Ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait une chance avec Potter ! Celui-ci lui avait dit clairement en plus qu'il n'était qu'un simple élève de Poudlard à ses yeux, contrairement à Emrys qui était son ami. C'est lui qui avait imaginé qu'ils avaient un lien spécial. Même si ce n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'ils étaient des âmes-soeurs.

Ame-soeur... Ça servait à quoi de découvrir que leur magie se complétait totalement, puisqu'un jour ou l'autre, ils ne se verraient plus ? Ce lien était inutile.

Draco agrippa un peu plus fortement sa robe au niveau de son cœur. Son cœur battait trop vite, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce qui s'était passé avec Potter ne l'atteignait aucunement. Oui, voilà. Ça ne lui faisait rien du tout.

Potter pouvait sortir avec un garçon s'il le voulait, ça ne le regardait pas. Absolument pas, et il en avait rien à faire. Et puis c'était mieux si Potter aimait le châtain, comme ça lui pourrait passer à autre chose et arrêter d'espérer pour rien. De toute façon, il ne devait rien espérer du tout. Il tomberait amoureux d'une fille, comme son père et sa mère le voulaient et tout serait bien qui finit bien.

Draco se releva et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, où il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il grimaça soudainement en voyant ses mains serrer le lavabo à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il relâcha brusquement le lavabo et soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme.

Lentement, il sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence et verrouilla la porte des toilettes. Puis sans perdre un instant lança un sort de destruction au portes de chaque toilette avant de lancer un « réparo » tout de suite après. Il aurait bien fait la même chose avec le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image qu'il n'aimait pas mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le réparer si le-dit miroir se brisait en trop de petits morceaux. Il s'acharna un bon moment sur les portes des toilettes avant de s'asseoir par terre, essoufflé.

Là, il se sentait mieux.

Il avait toujours mal au cœur mais il pouvait l'ignorer, ce n'était pas grave, il avait l'habitude de cette douleur-là, ça passerait au bout d'un moment.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sans raison sur Emrys la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait afin de lui jeter des sorts de magie noire qui le défigurerait à vie, il se leva et vérifia que les portes étaient bien réparées. Il grimaça en voyant que par moment il manquait des petits bouts de porte mais haussa les épaules, il avait fait de son mieux.

Il se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire de la magie et n'attendit qu'à peine quelque seconde pour que celle-ci s'ouvre et que les Serpentards de septième années en sorte. Théo, Millicent, Pansy et Blaise le rejoignirent et lui demandèrent comment s'était passé sa visite chez Dumbledore, mais pas d'humeur, il garda le silence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis en cours de Runes, Blaise à ses côtés, qu'il consentit à desserrer les mâchoires.

« Qu'est-qu'il s'est passé ? » chuchota une énième fois Blaise.

« Dumbledore pense que c'est un élève de Poudlard qui voulait m'empoisonner » soupira Draco.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, l'air exaspéré.

« Non, je veux dire qu'est ce qui t'a fais pleurer ? » dit doucement Blaise.

Draco se tendit et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir pleurer Zabini ? » rétorqua Draco entre ses dents, glacial.

« Non » répondit sincèrement Blaise. « Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, assez pour que tu te mette à pleurer »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Zabini, au lieu de raconter n'importe-quoi ! » s'irrita Draco, en posant résolument son regard sur le professeur de Runes.

Blaise soupira mais ne dit plus rien et Draco en fut soulagé.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Et d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait l'oublier, ce serait parfait. Il perdait trop souvent le contrôle de lui-même ces temps-ci. Ce devait être son mariage, son faux-mariage, qui le mettait autant sur les nerfs.

Draco sentit ses yeux le piquer désagréablement. Il n'avait absolument plus envie de ce mariage avec Potter. Même pour de faux. En fait, il voudrait juste que tout cette situation n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se rendre compte de son amour pour Potter et continuer à croire qu'il le haïssait de tout son cœur.

Il sentit Blaise poser sa main sur la sienne, sur la table et tourna un regard surpris vers le Black qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Il serra les doigt de son ami brièvement et lui fit un faible sourire rassurant, avant de lâcher sa main et de reprendre des notes.

Peut-être qu'il devrait parler de tout ça à Blaise.

Ouais, sûrement...mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, ça faisait trop mal, alors plus tard.

Il en parlerait à Blaise plus tard.

Pas maintenant.

Pas aujourd'hui.

**OoOoOoO**

Le cours de Botanique était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, les deux maisons ne s'étaient pas mélangée. Les Serpentard étaient en face des Gryffondor, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Seul le trio de Griffondors semblait imperméable à l'ambiance pesante qui tendait la serre. Ils discutaient tous les trois avec animation en attendant le professeur Chourave, qui était partie avec plusieurs élèves chercher les plantes qu'ils devraient étudier.

Draco détourna son regard de Potter en constatant que celui-ci l'ignorait. Il ne comprenait pas. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait émis la possibilité qu'ils deviennent amis ? Alors pourquoi il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça le préoccupait tant que ça ? Potter était vraiment trop complexe et étrange, de toute façon.

Le professeur rentra dans la serre et les élèves posèrent les pots contenant une plante verte, l'air tout à fait banale, au sol avant de regagner leur place. D'après le professeur, on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour les déplacer ce serait dangereux ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Le professeur Chourave regarda les élèves en fronçant les sourcils et soupira.

« Aujourd'hui vous travaillerez en binômes. Mais avant que les équipes ne se fassent je vous préviens que je veux des binômes Serpentard - Gryffondor et que ce n'est pas négociable » ordonna-t-elle sévèrement devant les regards noirs qu'elles recevaient.

Draco grimaça. Chourave semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Celle-ci attendit quelques minutes mais en voyant qu'aucun élève ne bougeait, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Bien puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de faire des binômes vous même : Zabini - Granger, Finnigan - Bullstrode, Potter - Malfoy ! Vous voulez que je continue a faire les binômes moi-même ? » demanda-t-elle, contrariée.

De mauvaise grâce, les binômes cités se mirent ensemble et les autres élèves firent de même sous le sourire satisfait du professeur.

Draco resta figé en voyant Potter s'installer près de lui avec un sourire.

Potter lui souriait ! Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de choisir comment se comporter avec lui une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de changer d'attitude toutes les dix minutes ?

« Salut Malfoy ! » le salua simplement le brun.

Et Draco se contenta de le fixer sans parvenir à articuler un mot, surpris. D'abord il l'ignorait et ensuite il lui parlait comme s'il étaient amis ?

« Sympa de me répondre. » marmonna le brun.

Draco plissa les yeux et hocha la tête en guise de salut, avant de tourner résolument sa tête vers le professeur Chourave, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Le professeur commença alors les explications mais Draco n'en comprit pas une miette, perturbé qu'il était par la proximité du corps de Potter à côté de lui. Il se sentait rougir rien qu'à imaginer que Potter le regardait et commençait à avoir drôlement chaud. Il essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur sa robe de sorcier et sursauta quand Potter mit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna légèrement et se recula de deux pas en voyant le brun aussi proche de lui.

Celui-ci fronça brièvement les sourcils.

« Je vais chercher la plante d'accord ? »

Draco regarda les lèvres du brun bouger sans comprendre, la seule chose lui venant à l'esprit étant le fait que Potter avait posé une mains sur son épaule.

Le brun soupira et passa à coté de lui. Draco put reprendre ses esprits, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, et soupira. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Lui qui pensait être guéri quand la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Potter, il avait réussit à ne pas agir étrangement. Pourquoi maintenant était-t-il incapable de se concentrer quand il était près de Potter ?

Est-ce que c'était parce que maintenant Potter aimait les garçons ?

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et se recomposa un visage impassible, il ne devait surtout pas commencer à dériver en ce sens, ou il aurait des pensées qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir, surtout en plein cours.

Le brun revint avec la plante verte et la déposa sur le plan de travail, puis il regarda ses notes et les compara avec les outils dont ils avaient besoin.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, avec son air concentré. Il serait bien rester des heures à le contempler si celui-ci n'avait pas tourné brusquement son regard vers lui, contrarié.

« Tu compte passer toute l'heure à me regarder faire tout le travail ? »

Draco rougit brusquement et détourna le regard vers sa feuille vide de note. Il regarda autour de lui les autres élèves s'affairer, entrecoupant d'insultes leurs propos, et regarda la plante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Le brun soupira et se rapprocha brusquement de lui, son corps touchant presque celui de Draco.

Le blond retint sans le vouloir sa respiration, tendu à l'extrême en sentant Potter aussi près de lui.

« Tu voit les petites feuilles rouges sur les branches ? » questionna Harry en poussant du doigt l'épais feuillage vert pour lui montrer ce dont il parlait.

Draco hocha la tête, essayant de se concentrer, mais il commençait surtout à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

« On doit toutes les enlever sauf qu'on ne peut pas utiliser la magie, alors pendant que l'un écarte les feuillages, l'autre doit, avec ça » il montra alors un tout petit ciseau, « détacher les petites feuilles rouges. Sauf qu'avant ça, il faut asperger précisément avec de l'eau la-dite feuille rouge sans qu'une seule goutte d'eau ne touche le feuillage vert. Cette plante ne supporte pas l'eau et d'après le professeur, elle peut se révéler dangereuse si on l'arrose de trop donc il faut faire attention. Tu as compris ? » demanda le brun en tournant son regard vert dans celui du blond.

Le blond se perdit un instant dans le regard vert de Potter. Il n'avait jamais vu de vert aussi intense et surtout il n'avait jamais vu le regard vert de Potter d'aussi près.

« Laisse tomber, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. » s'énerva soudainement Potter.

Draco cligna des yeux, pris une soudaine inspiration et se reprit.

« C'est bon Potter j'ai compris et de toute façon, t'y arriveras pas tout seul. » répondit brusquement Draco en écartant le feuillage vert de la plante.

Potter soupira mais enfila des gants de protections.

Draco, trop occupé à lui lancer des regards noirs, ne prit pas cette précaution et le brun, sans un mot de plus, prit les ciseaux et le brumisateur en verre et commença à découper les mini feuilles rouges des branches de la plante.

Draco, faisant attention à bien écarter le feuillage pour que Potter puisse effectuer la manœuvre sans trop de problème, essayait de ne pas sursauter à chaque fois que Potter le frôlait.

Le blond n'aurait pas vraiment su décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était trop mélangé, trop confus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait à la fois envie que cette situation dure et cesse en même temps.

Et en plus, Potter sentait divinement bon.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans le silence et sans trop de problèmes, quand, alors que Potter déposait une nouvelle feuille de couleur rouge dans le récipient prévu à cet effet, Nott et Weasley qui travaillaient à côté d'eux commencèrent à se disputer.

Le brun les rejoignit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait tandis que Draco regardait la scène, amusé.

Puis soudain Théo, qui avait le brumisateur en verre dans la main, le lâcha, sans doute suite à un coup de Weasley, Draco ne savait pas, et le verre se brisa à quelque centimètre de la plante verte de sa plante à lui, qui s'en reçut une bonne quantité.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que le feuillage vert commença à trembler violemment et que les larges feuilles semblèrent se raidir et devenir aussi coupante que des lames.

Draco ne put faire qu'un pas alors que des mini-lianes rouges s'enroulaientt autour de ses mains et que les feuilles devenu aussi tranchantes que des couteaux se mettaient à entailler la peau de ses mains à une vitesse folle.

L'héritier Malfoy, les larmes aux yeux face à la vive douleur, serra les dents et tenta de se défaire des liens sans succès.

Ce fut Potter qui fut le premier à réagir et sortit sa baguette pour couper les liens qui le retenait et qui le rattrapa quand, en se reculant de plusieurs pas, il trébucha alors que les feuilles vertes continuaient à s'agiter dans tout les sens tranchant l'air à une vitesse folle.

Draco se dégagea rapidement des bras de Potter, une légère rougeur sur son visage.

Ses mains étaient ensanglantées mais c'était seulement à cause des nombreuses petites taillades qu'il avait sur toute la surface de ses mains. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était relativement supportable. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas bouger un doigt sans grimacer de douleur.

Le professeur arriva en trombe près d'eux et immobilisa la plante d'un coup de baguette.

« Monsieur Potter, emmenez monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie » ordonna le professeur sèchement. « Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Nott, dix points en moins chacun et deux heures de retenue. »

«Quoi ! Mais... » protesta Ron Weasley.

Le professeur l'ignora et s'adressa au reste de la salle.

« Si jamais un pareil incident se produit de nouveau, ce ne sera pas que deux heures de retenue que vous aurez. Vous êtes en dernière années. J'avais osé espéré que vous ne preniez pas mes avertissements à la légère. Cette plante n'est pas inoffensive alors faites attention a ce que vous faites, c'est clair ? » tonna-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, surpris par son ton, et tout le monde se remit au travail en silence, excepté Nott et Weasley dans l'interdiction de poursuivre l'activité, le professeur ayant refusé de leur donner un nouveau brumisateur.

Draco sortit de la serre accompagné par Potter dans le silence, ses bras tendus en avant pour éviter de toucher quoique ce soit. Le plic-ploc incessant que faisaient les gouttes de sang en touchant le sol les accompagna un court moment dans le couloir avant que Potter ne s'arrête soudainement et ne se tourne vers lui.

Il sortit sa baguette et Draco recula d'un pas, un peu inquiet.

« Fait pas cette tête, Malfoy, je vais juste arrêter l'écoulement, j'ai pas envie que tu te vides de ton sang avant qu'on arrive a l'infirmerie » expliqua Potter avant de murmurer un sort.

Draco sentit comme une sorte de courant d'air glacé parcourir sa main et grimaça sous la vive mais brève douleur. Le brun sembla satisfait et continua son chemin, Draco le suivant, il rattrapa Potter et se mit a sa hauteur.

Hésitant, il finit tout de même par murmurer : « Merci. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Draco le regarda à la dérobée. C'était le bon moment pour lui dire concernant la réunion de demain.

« Potter... »

Le brun tourna son regard vert sur lui et Draco tenta de continuer comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Demain, tu fais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien avant de rougir, mortifié. On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui donner un rendez-vous.

Le brun le regarda curieux et Draco détourna le regard.

« Non pas spécialement. » répondit le brun. « Enfin je pensais faire un tour avec Ron et Hermione comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux pas t'inviter ou quoique ce soit » fit Draco précipitamment « C'est juste que ma mère à prévu une réunion à propos du mariage, demain. »

« Une réunion ? »

« Oui, pour décider d'une date et pour les vêtements qu'on portera...des trucs comme ça... »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« On as pas besoin de réunion, je veux dire c'est même pas un vrai mariage, pas besoin de faire tout ça. »

Draco ignora son pincement au cœur et reprit d'un air détaché. « Je...je pense la même chose mais ma mère tient à faire les choses comme il se doit, même si tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade. »

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. » souffla le brun. « Et elle à lieu où et quand cette réunion ? »

« A 14 h, chez moi. »

Potter s'arrêta net, incrédule.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais me rendre au manoir Malfoy, comme ça ? »

« Mon père ne sera pas là si c'est ça qui t'inquiète Potter, et Dumbledore est au courant, le professeur Lupin sera même surement présent. » s'agaça Malfoy.

Savoir que Potter était toujours aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de sa famille était assez douloureux. Même s'il devait sûrement avoir raison de s'inquiéter de Lucius.

« Je suppose qu'on se rejoindra dix minutes avant dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors. » reprit Potter.

Draco hocha la tête et le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh soigna ses mains en deux temps trois mouvements, et ils purent retourner en cours sans plus aucune parole échangée. Draco nota tout de même le visage soudain soucieux de Potter.

« C'est sûr que Potter avait beaucoup plus de raisons de s'inquiéter de sa visite au manoir Malfoy que de ses blessures » pensa amèrement Draco.

Mais quand même, Draco aurait tout donné pour que Potter soit un peu plus concerné par lui.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Béta : Lucy in the sky with diamond<strong>

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Bakasims_


End file.
